Aliento Salvaje
by Hylian Champion Shirayuki
Summary: "Me desperté solo, frente a un paisaje desconocido. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo encerrado ahí? ¿Dónde están Zelda y los campeones? ¿Qué le pasó a Hyrule?" Link despierta con sus recuerdos intactos, pero conmocionado por lo que le rodea. Después de que el rey le dice la verdad, el joven emprende su odisea para salvar al reino de Hyrule, y a su querida princesa... [AU/Zelink OTP]
1. Prólogo

_**Advertencias:**_

 _ **-Los personajes son enteramente propiedad de Nintendo, hago esta historia sin fines de lucro.  
-La imagen no es de mi propiedad, créditos a su respectivo autor.  
-Abstenerse de leer si no les gusta el Zelink  
y ultimo pero no por eso menos importante, disfruten la historia lo más que puedan n.n**_

"""""""""""""""

 _Prólogo: Visión confusa_

Un eco… una voz. ¿Quién era? Alguien le llamaba, estaba totalmente seguro. Suspiró unos segundos profundamente dentro de esa oscuridad para aclararse… ¿quién era él? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado antes de estar ahí?

Cerró los ojos y luego los abrió. Estaba corriendo ¿hacia dónde? Sentía la mano de alguien, la jalaba con rudeza mientras una lluvia intensa le ensordecía. – _¿Qué está pasando?–_ Se preguntó al ver la escena. En ese momento se sentía enrabietado y su corazón estaba frustrado, lo podía sentir – _¿Pero por qué?_ – Volvió a cuestionarse mientras era testigo de ese tipo de proyección en ese espacio vació. Paró de correr luego de que un rayo celeste se atravesara entre él y a quien tomaba de la mano, y por auto reflejo se soltaran.

Su hombro y parte de su brazo diestro, fue lesionado a quemarropa, a pesar de la distancia de quien hubiese lanzado tal cosa. Las intenciones de quien fuese el atacante eran, con certeza, de matar. El miedo se apoderó de él al instante. Pero no parecía temer por su vida, si no de quien observaba ahora.

Era una mujer rubia y de ojos verdes, que vestía una túnica blanca, poco adecuada para la ocasión, y que estaba completamente sucia. Su rostro la hacía verse devastada y temía recíprocamente por él. Ahora entendía que era la persona a quien jalaba de la mano.

Así mismo, se abalanzo hacia su atacante que no era ni hyliano ni un ser vivo – _¿Un guardián…? ¿Qué es un guardián?_ – Volvió a preguntarse algo. Esta vez había nombrado a eso como un "guardián", aunque no estaba seguro de que era en realidad.

Cortó sus patas y luego destrozó parte del ojo de aquel ser. Se enfrentó contra otro… y otro más. Sin darse cuenta, había gastado energías, se sentía débil, pero eso en parte porque su hombro derecho no paraba de sangrar. Había perdido demasiada sangre en el proceso.

Ya muy débil, se percató que más guardianes estaban invadiendo el sitio. Uno específicamente logró dar con ellos. Entonces, la joven que había visto comenzó a implorarle que la dejara atrás, pero… el simplemente se levantó ante ella y dejo de sostenerse con su espada para postrarse frente al maldito que ya lo había tomado como objetivo.

– _Es el fin…_ – Recitó el joven en ese instante – _D-Deberías huir tú… Zelda_ – Volvió a decir el joven, pero tan bajo que fue apenas audible para sí mismo.

La mencionada gritó desesperada y se interpuso entre él y lo que estaba a punto de quitarle la vida. Un destello emanó de la joven y todo brillo de un segundo a otro.

– _El… poder…_ – Dijo seguido de caer sobre el suelo con un rostro de felicidad – _Bien hecho… Zelda…_

La joven se abalanzó contra él en cuanto lo escuchó caer y lloró en su pecho. Luego volvió a ponerse oscuro.

– ¿Qué sucedió? ¿A caso… estoy muerto? – Comentó en aquella oscuridad, tentándose todo el cuerpo, pero parecía sentirse de maravilla, entonces escuchó una voz…

– _Abre los ojos… Link… despierta_ –

…

 **.-.-. ¡ACLARACIONES! .-.-.**

Hola apreciados lectores. Soy Shirayuki y esta vez vengo con una historia alterna a BotW. Soy una fanática de los Universos Alternos, y en esta ocasión cuestiono a ustedes **¿Qué hubiera sucedido si Link recordara TODO lo que pasó antes del cataclismo?** Ciertamente habría sido un viaje mucho más corto, porque nuestro querido Link habría sido capaz de llegar a todo rincón de Hyrule, que conocía por sus viajes de pequeño, junto a su padre, quien al parecer era un emisario de Hyrule, según palabras de Mipha en su diario.

Sin embargo… sabemos cómo se siente Link al recordar su pasado cuando junta todos sus recuerdos. Quien no sepa, hay un hombre en la muralla de Hatelia que siempre dice que hubiera sido un honor pelear cien años atrás junto al héroe que cayó en batalla en el pantano de Kokun, donde están los picos gemelos. A continuación citaré un dialogo de este hombre, cuyo nombre es Prait en la versión Latina, no sé si en la Castellana o en Ingles lo sea, pero bueno.

" _Siempre creí que lo del_ _ **cataclismo**_ _no iba conmigo, pero luego me di cuenta de una cosa… Si hoy gozamos de paz, es gracias a todos aquellos que lucharon con uñas y dientes…"_ **Después de eso hace una pausa y luego continua con algo muy curioso, sólo puedes desbloquear el dialogo si hay lluvia. Desconozco si necesitas tener el penúltimo último recuerdo (el de la imagen en casa de Impa) para que este personaje te diga lo siguiente:** "No sé si es por culpa de la lluvia, pero noto algo húmedo en tus ojos"

Es decir… Link… entonces Link si se sentía triste con respecto a lo sucedido. Esto me impactó muchísimo ya que no solemos saber cómo se siente Link en la aventura, aunque esta vez sí nos dieron un poco de eso. Sabemos que los desarrolladores nos dan pocas expresiones de Link con respeto a algunos diálogos. Pero en fin. Quería compartir esto con ustedes y también decir que ese dialogo es por lo cual decidí hacer este Fic, e intentar interpretar a Link tal y como es en el juego, ya que no sé cómo hacer una personalidad propia a Link, aunque sí que lo intentaré un poco, y obviamente evolucionara :') también en homenaje al héroe de Hyrule que este año cumplió nada más y nada menos que 33 años de protegernos del mal :D Después de esta pequeña introducción, les invito a seguir leyendo esta historia, gracias por su atención.

Nota:

Estaba pensando en algo. Últimamente he tenido bastante tiempo libre (he acomodado mis responsabilidades y ha quedado un tiempo para escribir) Había comentado antes que no soy buena escribiendo dos obras a la vez, por el tiempo, pero pensando en que los capítulos de mi historia de ocarina los hago cortos, me dispuse a subir este, del que llevó unos tres capítulos y el prólogo (este era el capítulo 1, pero corte una parte y lo convertí en prólogo, así que llevo en total 4 partes, una corta y tres largas)

¡Un gran beso y abrazo, y que la Diosa Hylia siempre les sonría!

-Hino Shirayuki


	2. Capítulo 1

_Capítulo 1: El final del letargo_

– _Abre los ojos, Link, despierta..._ –

¡…!

Sintió como si le jalaran hacia atrás, como si estuviese cayendo al vació. Toda la oscuridad se convirtió en una serie de imágenes donde se veía así mismo en distintas formas, tamaños, personalidades. Desde un pequeño bebé, hasta su edad más reciente.

– ¡Zelda! – Gritó entre todo aquello que lo rodeaba.

Todo estaba claro en su mente. De un de repente, sintió como volvió el aliento y se levantó conmocionado. Como si hubiera estado soñando un largo tiempo. Se sentía entumecido, frio, y débil.

– ¡…! – El joven tocó su pecho asustado. Miro alrededor sin saber bien que pensar de todo lo que había visto. Recordaba como si fuese ayer todo lo que había sucedido ese maldito día. La princesa llorando, los campeones encerrados en las bestias divinas, el castillo explotando en oscuridad roja y negra. Todo… ¡todo!

Trato de levantarse, pero se sentía sumamente débil. Aquellos recuerdos habían impactado al muchacho. Volvió a recostarse impaciente. Sabía quién era él, sabía que había pasado… pero no sabía dónde estaba ni que tenía que hacer ahora.

De repente, sintió que donde estaba tenía un líquido extraño, y por si fuera poco, aquel líquido estaba drenándose, pero en su cuerpo. Comenzó a tener fuerza nuevamente después de eso. Abruptamente se levantó y examinó la sala.

No fue hasta que viró cierto artefacto que la sangre le quedó helada.

– ¡N-no puede ser…! – Se acercó vertiginosamente hasta el pedestal que sostenía ese artefacto que había visto muchas veces en manos de cierta persona.

El pedestal extendió aquella tableta de piedra, que la persona con quien pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo, tenía siempre en su poder. Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo. Cuando tomó la tableta, una puerta se abrió y dejó paso a otra sala. Encontró un cofre de donde saco un pantalón, un par de botas y una camisa, todo tan viejo y pequeño que apenas le quedaba. Pero mejor eso a estar desnudo.

– _¿Dónde deje mi túnica…?_ – Se cuestionó así mismo, pensando también en porqué estaba casi desnudo.

Se acercó hasta otro pedestal, cerca de otra puerta. No dudo ni dos segundos en posar esa tableta de piedra, que brillaba con tonos azules y naranjas, hasta ese pedestal. Se ajustó a este y luego el joven volvió a poseerla.

En cuanto la tomó entre sus manos, la puerta frente a él comenzó a abrirse, y a mostrar unos cuantos rayos de sol que le cegaban por permanecer tanto tiempo ante tan poca luz.

Se llevó un brazo cerca del rostro para evitar que la luz solar le dejara desorientado. Y luego comenzó a moverse hacia la salida. Se percató de que los escalones faltaban en ese sitio, por ello trepó hasta subir y continuar.

Sintió el aire circular por sus mejillas. Era un aire fresco a comparar con el rancio aroma de la cámara donde estaba. Su corazón latió impaciente y entonces no pudo más, saliendo desesperado del lugar.

* * *

El aire pegaba en sus mejillas, en su rostro y en sus pulmones al respirarlo. Todo estaba bien… parecía bien… aunque…

– ¿Qué… es todo esto? – Cuestionó al verse rodeado de árboles y virar allá, donde conocía, que estaba demasiado quieto y vacío. Ni siquiera era capaz de ver si había edificios. ¿Dónde estaban las aldeas cercanas al castillo? Era lo único que se apreciaba con claridad. Se dio la vuelta y supo inmediatamente donde se encontraba – _¿La meseta de los albores? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?_ – esta vez su pregunta fue mental.

Entonces se dio cuenta de otra cosa. El corazón se le paró unos momentos. ¿Desde cuándo había tanta vegetación ahí? ¿Desde cuándo el camino esta tan derruido? Ahora que lo veía bien, se encontraba en el santuario de la vida, que muchas veces había sido mencionado por una Sheikah con la que se llevaba relativamente bien. La doctora Prunia era una erudita en el ámbito te tecnología ancestral y su funcionamiento. Es lo que recordaba de ella, al menos.

No se detuvo ni por un instante y se dirigió al único lugar al que recordaba bien. Quizá ahí podría rezarle a la diosa y encontrar una respuesta… aunque sabía perfectamente que rezarle a la diosa podría no servir de nada. Ella siempre lo hacía y nunca obtenía respuesta.

Sin embargo, antes de proseguir, observó a alguien en una fogata, sentado. Tenía ropas que simulaban a las de un enterrador. Tanto por el aspecto viejo, como por quien las tenía.

Se acercó con cuidado. Aquel hombre no le parecía peligroso. Por ello simplemente se acercó relajado. Un olor dulce y sabroso invadió su nariz. El estómago le rugió – _¿Desde hace cuánto no pruebo bocado? ¡Por el amor a Hylia!, tengo la sensación de no haber comido en semanas_ – Se dijo así mismo, tratando de mantenerse calmado ante la situación. Se avergonzó de aquello que su estómago había provocado.

– Tómala, joven, pareces hambriento – Dijo el hombre. En efecto, era un hombre muy viejo. Señalaba tranquilamente a una manzana asada que estaba cerca de la fogata. También le invitó a sentarse, y eso hizo él muchacho.

– Disculpe, no era mi intención pero… ¿de verdad puedo tomarla? – Su rostro estaba bañado en rojo ante sus palabras. Y un poco de saliva salía de su boca, cual perro callejero. Todo esto le traía bochorno.

– Como dije antes, pareces hambriento. Así que no sucede nada – Contestó el viejo con una voz más jovial.

– Muchísimas gracias, señor – el joven no se contuvo y se sambutió la manzana de un solo bocado.

– Es increíble que, aún caliente, te hayas atrevido a comértela tan rápido. Mastica, si no la comida no te caerá bien – Dijo el hombre después de echar carcajadas.

El joven sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo. Estaba seguro de conocer esa voz. Pero no sería posible. La persona a la que le pertenecía nunca vestiría tales ropas, ni se vería tan decadente. No… ese hombre con el cual tuvo la osadía de compararle en voz, era alguien firme y lleno de orgullo. Si supiese que ese plebeyo, un simple caballero, le había comparado con un viejo "sucio"… estaría en graves problemas, y sólo por compararle así.

– Dime, joven. No se ven caras como la tuya por aquí. ¿Se te ha perdido algo en ese viejo lugar? – Cuestionó el hombre sentado junto a la hoguera.

Por un momento, dudo si contarle que pasaba. Era un hombre viejo, y si sabía que estaba ocurriendo, quizá se asustaría, o quizá ya lo sabía. Sólo que había algo extraño. En primera instancia, todo estaba demasiado poblado de árboles en la meseta de los albores. No había guardias, ni había gente atareada, y encima, ese viejo hombre estaba totalmente calmado. El paisaje se veía tranquilo también. Comenzaba a temer haber sido un estorbo. ¿A caso se perdió de todo? ¿A caso habían ganado sobre Ganon? Si el castillo estaba tranquilo, seguramente era porque los campeones habían salvado el día. Seguramente la princesa, después de demostrarle su poder, había ayudado a los campeones a recuperarse, y se habían librado de Ganon.

Suspiró inseguro. Se levantó del suelo, donde el viejo le había ofrecido reposar, y luego aclaró la garganta.

–Dudo mucho que yo pueda responder esa pregunta, pues no tengo conocimiento alguno de ello, no creo que lo entienda… aun así, antes de marcharme debo agradecerle por la manzana, señor. Pero debo encaminarme hacia el Castillo de Hyrule – Dijo el joven con una sonrisa – Ha sido un placer.

– ¡Espera! – Gritó el viejo con pesadez – Muchacho… ¿Estas demente? – Aquello no tenía sentido para el rubio. No había podido avanzar casi nada por las palabras del hombre.

– No señor, no esperaba que supiera quien soy, pero dadas las circunstancias habré de decirle. Mi nombre es Link, y soy el "Campeón Hyliano" – el muchacho ya espera ver al anciano sorprendido. Sí, su cuerpo se tambaleó un poco al escucharle – La princesa Zelda seguramente este esperando a que regrese, aunque no hay nadie que me haya dado instrucciones. Pero si está en algún lugar, seguramente es en el castillo, de no ser así, es posible que se encuentre con Impa, la embajadora del pueblo Sheikah. Bueno, al parecer no esperaba que fuese así, no le culpo, con esta ropa no parezco más que un pordiosero. –Sonrió unos momentos con diversión, aunque el hombre estaba entumecido – Señor, tengo que marcharme ahora mismo, de verdad, gracias por la manzana… – Dio media vuelta y emprendió el camino.

El hombre se sorprendió de sobre manera, pero trató de calmarse. Una vez suspiró con profundidad le llamó con más firmeza.

– No des ni un paso más, Campeón Hyliano – Exigió como si de una autoridad se tratara. Y entonces Link sintió aquel escalofrió una vez más; Link frunció el ceño en cuento escuchó las palabras del viejo, sin dar vuelta, preguntándose al mismo tiempo si se trataba de un enemigo – No sabía si recordarías aquello con claridad, pero ahora que lo sé, debo decirte algo importante… aunque aquí no es seguro. Ve a donde las plegarias de la diosa son escuchadas, ahí revelaré algo que necesitas saber con urgencia.

Link se giró ante quien le imponía ese temor. No era un temor de terror, era un temor de preocupación. Aquel hombre con esa forma propia de hablar, la firmeza, el tono, la voz… sólo le pertenecía a una persona. Cuando se dio cuenta, el hombre había desaparecido. El misterio inundó al joven hyliano.

* * *

El rubio no dudo en correr hasta el Templo del Tiempo, lugar al que había ido innumerables veces con su padre, su madre, y en su adultez con la princesa Zelda… _Zelda_. Sintió las mejillas arder por la última persona. Ahí… ella y él… – _¿A caso quieres morir, Link? Deja de recordar ese grandísimo "error" que cometiste_ – se pegó dos bofetadas en el rostro y movió la cabeza con brusquedad, no era precisamente un error, era algo que ella también había correspondido, pero sus votos habían sido violados, el joven hizo un juramento que rompió en ese lugar sagrado… Siempre había sido así de contradictorio. Si aquello era sabido por cierta persona, entonces quizá hasta perdería la cabeza. Había hecho algo sin pensar, como muchas veces, era un constante arrepentimiento, y a la vez, un deseo del que no se arrepentía.

Sintió un pequeño pinchazo, no era el momento para eso. Aún estaba presente el momento en que ella había desatado el poder sagrado y él había caído en batalla. Quizá, la princesa estaría decepcionado de él. Además cuando despertó en ese lugar, había escuchado su voz, o tenido la noción de haberla escuchado.

– Lo que tenga que decirme el viejo, seguramente no es nada que vaya en broma. Es mejor que le siga – Recorrió un pequeño camino hasta el templo. Cerca se encontró con estanque que recordaba bien. Había pescado ahí con su madre, en la infancia, de las últimas veces en verle… suspiró con una sonrisa melancólica pero volvió a enfocarse en lo importante.

Nuevamente, sintió como si algo en su estómago se contrajera. En la puerta del templo, había un montón de guardianes, mas estos estaban todos apagados y como chatarra vieja. Otra cosa preocupante había sido el estado deplorable en el que ahora veía al templo, pero había algo todavía peor, un bokoblin se alzaba airoso en ese sitio sagrado. Una rabia le invadió de lleno, por lo que se acercó hasta el monstruo… sin embargo cayó en cuenta de otra cosa. Intento sacar una espada que no tenía – _¿Dónde está la espada que doblega a la oscuridad_? – se cuestionó con paranoia. Si Zelda supiese que la había perdido… bueno, estaría muy enojada con él, y todos sus conocidos, sobre todo, el imponente soberano de Hyrule, muy decepcionados del supuesto gran caballero.

Antes de darse cuenta, el monstruo se percató de su presencia, y le persiguió hasta el estanque. Se tiró hacía la roca del medio, y miro al monstruo arrojándole piedras. Una logró darle en el hombro, que le dolió intensamente, reviviendo con ligereza su último recuerdo. Para evitar más golpes, Link subió a la cima de la piedra, encontrándose con una interesante pero derruida espada.

No dudo ni dos segundos en sacarla del viejo pedestal improvisado donde estaba, y lanzarse de nuevo hacia el monstro. Sabía que no se atrevían a nadar. Estaba casi seguro de que eran tan estúpidos que meterse al agua sería un suicido. A la vez, sabían sus límites. Esos monstros sólo tenían maña.

Link se posiciono en batalla. El bokoblin era estúpido. Se lanzó así como si nada contra él. Con un esquive magistral, le dio un solo golpe que lo arrojó sin piedad a donde el estanque era más profundo. Tal como imaginaba, el idiota comenzó a ahogarse. Cuando cayó derrotado, desapareció de forma tan… abrupta. El joven supo que algo extraño pasaba. No solían desaparecer así nada más, se quedaban sus cuerpos tirados por ahí, pero este se había vuelto rojo y luego negro, y después había estallado en polvo oscuro. Aunque había dejado algunas partes del cuerpo, como dientes y un cuerno.

Link siguió el camino, quería respuestas y si el viejo podía dárselas, mejor así.

El templo estaba tal y como nunca hubiese imaginado. Destruido de algunas ventanas, del suelo. Los grandes vitrales habían sido quebrados y el camino al templo, deshecho casi con totalidad, ambos casos con tal alevosía que daba escalofríos.

Se acercó rápidamente hasta la efigie de la diosa, sin importarle por un segundo donde estaría el viejo – Diosa… diosa Hylia, escucha mis plegarias… por favor. – Balbuceó unos segundos, y cuando menos lo esperó, escuchó una respuesta.

Fue tan repentino que cayó de trasero al suelo.

– D-Diosa… ¿Acaso me ha respondido? – inquirió el joven ante la efigie que se alzaba imponente en medio de todo el templo.

– _Así es joven… veo que has despertado de ese letargo. No soy yo quien debe responder a tus dudas. Te ayudaré a proseguir cuando no tengas claro que hacer, pero por ahora sube hasta el campanario y escucha las palabras de un rostro conocido_ – La luz que había rodeado por instantes la efigie y al joven, se desvaneció, y este sin saber cómo actuar tan sólo siguió la orden de sus superiores, esta vez, de la diosa.

Así como los viejos días en que iba con su padre, subió por unas escalerillas hasta el campanario. El viejo hombre estaba de espaldas, admirando hacia el norte, donde estaba el castillo de Hyrule. Sostenía un bastón con una lámpara.

Link se acercó hasta el hombre, con ansiedad en la mente. No sabía que estaba por saber. Quizá algo terrible… quizá buenas noticias, quien sabe.

– No esperaba menos de ti, joven campeón – Dijo el hombre con aire mucho más serio y adulto.

– No le comprendo… – Antes de decir algo más, se dio cuenta que el hombre flotaba. Poco a poco se alejó, pero el hombre le detuvo.

– No te asustes… es normal para un ánima el ser capaz de flotar. Aunque en un principio no lo pareciera – Explicaba con toda la seriedad del mundo. Luego continuó – Sé quién eres, joven Link, el espadachín más hábil que fue capaz de detener un rayo de un guardián sólo con la tapa de una cacerola, y no sólo eso, si no que utilizaste ese desvió hacia el ojo del guardián. Por eso, no esperaba menos del escolta de mi hija.

– ¡¿S-su… hija?! – Ahora sí no sabía que decir al respecto. Se cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo, y se apoyó con sus manos para evitar un paro cardiaco.

El hombre cambió a unas vestiduras mucho más pulcras, una túnica real, con un cinturón que tenía cierto emblema. Sobre su cabeza tenía una coronilla… símbolo de la familia real.

– Hace tiempo me conocías como Roham Bosphoramus Hyrule, el último monarca de este reino – Link sabía perfectamente quien era ese hombre. Sí, ese hombre imponente era el padre de Zelda – Levántate del suelo, caballero de la leyenda. No es el momento ni el lugar para perder el juicio. Siempre pensé que eras demasiado joven, pero me demostraste lo contrario cuando fuiste capaz de blandir la Espada que Doblega a la Oscuridad. Fuiste un joven serio y lleno de pasión por el arte de la esgrima, tan puro que fuiste capaz de sacar aquella espada de su pedestal. Aun cuando al final, el poder abrumador de la bestia de las tinieblas, Ganon, nos sobrepasó a todos.

Link se levantó del suelo con toda la calma posible, pero su rostro notaba recelo. Las palabras del quien ahora sabía era Su Alteza, el Rey Roham Bosphoramus Hyrule, comenzaban a alterarle con inmensidad.

–Hace mucho tiempo, para ser más claros… – Aclaro la garganta, sabiendo que lo siguiente a decir impactaría con vehemencia al muchacho – hace cien años, el reino de Hyrule cayó bajo la represalia y maldad de Ganon, "El Cataclismo"

– _Mentira…_ – Pensó el joven negándose a creer aquel golpe tan infamé. La realidad… la maldita y despiadada realidad, acerca de lo que hablaba su rey – ¡Es una mentira! – Gimoteó cual niño después de ser engañado por sus padres – ¡Es una gran mentira! ¡Los campeones…! ¡Ellos! ¡Los campeones derrotaron a Ganon, con ayuda de Zelda! – dijo seguro de sus palabras, pero el rey bajó la mirada, dándole a entender que lo que había dicho era nada más que la verdad.

– Lo siento… –Dijo con un tono de arrepentimiento – Lo siento mucho, hijo…

– No… No puede ser verdad… mis amigos, mi padre… los inocentes… – Volvió a caer de rodillas al suelo, esta vez acompañado de un llanto inmenso, desbordando lágrimas sin detenerse – Zelda… ella… ¿acaso ella murió? – Aquello había salido tan de repente que el rey sintió algo de curiosidad por la pregunta. Sabía perfectamente los rumores sobre la relación de su hija con Link, pero se negaba a creerlo ya que parecían ser simple princesa y escolta.

Link temía del silencio del rey. Había preguntado algo que realmente no deseaba saber, pero necesitaba saberlo… al menos tenía esperanzas de escuchar que estaba viva y sana, tal vez con la apariencia de una vieja, pero en un lugar al que la oscuridad no había llegado. Tan sólo quería saber que estaba bien.

– Por favor, dígame que ella… aún vive –Imploró el joven, acercándose hasta los pies del rey, que flotaban en el aire. –Por favor… dígame que sigue viva.

– ¿Por qué tanto interés en saberlo, muchacho? – Interrogó Roham al hyliano destrozado.

– Usted sabe perfectamente, ¿no es así? – Replicó Link con la mirada entristecida – Sabe perfectamente que es lo que yo sentía… no, lo que siento por su hija. Usted siempre tuvo conocimiento de los rumores pero…

– Es verdad, sé que te enamoraste de mi hija. Al principio no lo creía, pero ahora tengo la seguridad de que así es – Se bajó a su altura y le tomó un hombro – Sé la incertidumbre que tienes, muchacho, pero debo decirte que yo tampoco sé, por eso siento empatía. No puedo responder a tu duda, sé que ella fue a encerrar sola al cataclismo una vez hizo ciertos preparativos, pero… no sé más. Yo también desearía saber que ha pasado con mi amada hija.

– ¿Amada? – El rey sabía que aquello iba a desatar un infierno. La tristeza siempre era la ceguera del rencor. Link era más consiente de todo lo que su pequeña niña había pasado. Tres años, nada más y nada menos que eso, Link había conocido mejor a su hija en tres largos años, que él en diecisiete. – Usted provocó toda esa inseguridad en ella. La angustia y la tristeza sólo fueron producto de su poca fe y de todas sus absurdas exigencias. No tiene ni idea de cuánto tiempo pasó llorando por sus reprimendas, más incluso que la muerte de su madre, de cuantas veces se enfermó de meditar en vano en esas fuentes, de cuantas veces intento hacer lo impensable, como huir. Muchas veces peligrando al acechó del Clan Yiga. Si alguien es culpable del cataclismo y de la incapacidad de Zelda, ¡es usted! ¡Le juro por mi vida… que si algo le ha pasado nunca, jamás se lo perdonaré!

Golpeó el suelo con fuerza, resonando en todo el lugar, e incluso, haciendo alejar a las avecillas que estaban cerca. Respiró una vez más, tratando de calmarse. Entonces se dio cuenta de las barbaridades que había dicho, pero no había vuelta atrás. Pensaba en disculparse, pero el rey tomó la palabra.

– No te culpo, hijo. Estoy seguro de que mi amada Elisa jamás me perdonará todo el sufrimiento que le hice pasar a nuestra preciada hija. Las señales se hacían cada vez más intensas, Ganon retornaría en cualquier momento… y por eso… exigía de más. Cuando me arrepentí fue demasiado tarde, tal como pensaba en ese entonces, el poder podía desatarse de otra forma – El rey miro a Link con una expresión abnegada, parecía realmente arrepentido – Elisa era mi mundo, y cuando falleció, todo se derrumbó en mi corazón. Y fui débil e insensato. Estoy tan arrepentido… mi hija, mi Zelda. Aún sigue luchando en el Castillo de Hyrule, sin embargo no sé con seguridad si ella sigue en pie, o ha caído con la ira de Ganon.

El joven expandió sus ojos. " _Aún sigue luchando en el Castillo de Hyrule…"_ las lágrimas que corrieron de sus mejillas después de escuchar aquello, fueron de esperanza. Limpió con frenesí su rostro, y luego miró al castillo.

– Ella… aún vive –Tocó su pecho, intentando sentirla como en ese entonces hacía. Así se daba cuenta cuando escapaba del castillo. Una pequeña luz iluminó el pecho del joven que tenía los ojos cerrados, y el rey se sorprendió. Cuando este los abrió, esa luz desapareció – Algo dentro de mí me dice que aún está viva. Rey Roham… yo…

– Tranquilo, hijo. La incertidumbre y tus quejas, siempre las esperé, pero nunca llegaron. Eras demasiado tranquilo en ese entonces, pero ahora veo que tu fuerza sigue siendo la misma, e incluso más. Pero ir al castillo en estas condiciones, serían una temeridad – Aclaró el rey ante el muchacho – No creo que yendo al castillo como "un pordiosero" vaya a agradar a mi hija – Sonrió el ex soberano de Hyrule. Link ya se había tranquilizado y le siguió el pequeño juego.

– Es verdad, pero me temó que no sé dónde ha quedado la túnica que se me confirió el día de la Ceremonia de Embestidura – Rebatió con vergüenza – Y por si fuera poco, la espada que doblega a la oscuridad no estaba conmigo al despertar. Temó que algo le haya pasado.

Roham estaba estupefacto. Aquel día en que el cataclismo se desató de sorpresa, Zelda no estaba, ni Link, ni los campeones. Habían ido directamente al monte Lanayru para encontrarse con su hija, y su escolta, que habían decidido ir a rezar a la fuente de la sabiduría, a la que podía llegar al haber cumplido diecisiete. Ahora que caía en cuenta, la ira de Ganon se había desatado en el cumpleaños de su hija… aquello había sido el peor de los obsequios que el destino tenía para ella.

Pensando nuevamente, dejando de lado aquellos arrepentimientos que no les traerían más que rencor a la bestia, el rey tuvo una idea brillante – ¿Y si vas a ver a Impa? No es casualidad que Impa haya sido la maestra de Zelda, respecto a la meditación. Esa mujer tenía habilidades increíbles que sólo los sheikah más experimentados posen. Seguramente se encontró con Zelda cuando caíste en la batalla. Además de poder, tenía sabiduría. Es posible que ella sepa que ha pasado con tu prenda y la espada.

– Tiene razón, Su Alteza – Respondió el hyliano – Si alguien sabe algo, debe ser Lady Impa. Entonces… – Link bajó la mirada – Siento haber desatado el coraje contra usted, es sólo que…

– Te lo repito de nueva cuenta, hijo. Tenías razón en todo lo que dijiste. Actué como un egoísta y un pelmazo, a veces yo mismo me doy cuenta de que no hay derecho para autoproclamarme como un padre. Le hice daño a mi hija… mi rayo de luz – Estas últimas palabras, las dijo con opresión en el pecho, y continuó – Quiero que por favor salves este reino, y junto a mi hija, lo devuelvan su antigua gloria. Te doy mi bendición, Link – Estas palabras impactaron al muchacho, también le provocaron un fuerte sonrojo – Link, campeón de Hyrule y caballero de la leyenda… por favor, salva a mi gente y a mi hija.

Poco a poco, la imagen fantasmal del rey desaparecía en pequeños brillos.

" _Dile… que le imploró me perdone por todo lo el sufrimiento que le causé…"_

Su voz desapareció en el aire, así como su figura. Link no sabía que pensar de todo lo ocurrido. Tras la desaparición del viejo monarca, cayó un artefacto sobre el suelo. Sin nada que perder, el joven lo levantó y sacudió el polvo que tenía, dándose cuenta de que se trataba de un tipo de planeador con el emblema de los Orni. Recordaba haber intentado hacer uno cuando era niño. Siempre fue fanático de los Orni, ya que eran libres sobre el viento. Intento volar pero constantemente terminaba lastimándose.

– Supongo que de algo habrá de servir este planeador – Se dijo así mismo en voz alta. Postró sus ojos en los picos gemelos, los cuales era capaz de mirar desde el campanario con mucha claridad.

* * *

Luego, paso a mirar al castillo de Hyrule, donde observó una bella luz estremecerse. Esa luz… ¿era Zelda?

Como si desde hace mucho tiempo entendiera como usar aquel artilugio, se lanzó cerca de los límites en dirección al castillo. Sintió un pequeño temblor retumbar la tierra, y luego un aura de maldad rodeo al castillo, aunque la luz brillo con mucha intensidad también.

"– _Link… Link…"_

Aquella voz fue fácilmente identificada por Link. El joven suspiró con alivio, pero a la vez con algo de temor por lo que veía.

– Zelda… – Susurró el muchacho impacientemente.

"– _Sé y estoy consciente de que aún recuerdas… me alegro…"_

– Lo hago, ¡te recuerdo! – Gritó esperando una después, pero la voz de Zelda parecía hablar como si sólo estuviera dándole un mensaje.

"– _Has esta durmiente durante los últimos cien años"_

Sus miedos se confirmaban. Abandonó a Zelda cuando más le necesitaba. La dejó a su suerte cuando cayó sobre el suelo con su último aliento.

– Lo lamento – Susurró por la bajo con sumo pésame. No podía hacer nada, por ello se limitó a escucharla.

"– _La bestia… Cuando la bestia recupere su verdadero poder, el mundo llegará a su fin"_

Mientras ella hablaba, la maldad se arremolinaba sobre el castillo a su antojo. Gemía con tanta fuerza que todo el mundo se retumbaba. Link palideció por aquello, pero la luz se intensificó apaciguando a Ganon.

"– _Link… Debes darte prisa. Aún hay esperanza…"_

Su corazón latió a una velocidad inverosímil. Zelda… ella siempre causaba ese deje de emoción y esa gran esperanza sobre su espíritu. Cayó una vez en batalla, sólo por el afán de salvarle la vida, pero no pasaría de nuevo.

– Te prometo que… – Apretó puños y dientes con tal fuerza que casi sentía que se le rompían – iré por ti y te salvaré de la maldad que nos separó. Enmendaré mi falla, aunque sea cien años tarde. Espérame un poco más, Zelda.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, comenzó a prepararse para el viaje. La meseta de los albores había sido alguna vez un sintió de importancia política para Hyrule, por esa razón tenía algunas armas, trajes y provisiones que el muchacho no se limitaría a dejar. Las iba a necesitar y el las llevaría aunque tomarlas fuese un acto lícito, pero ¿qué más daba? Había roto votos de capeón, abandonó a la princesa en tiempos de necesidad y le había gritado al Rey de Hyrule. Ninguna de sus acciones, desdese momento en adelante, podían llegar a ser peores.

…

¿Qué tal? Me tomé la libertad de subir el capítulo junto al prólogo para que no fuera sólo una pequeña probada. Espero que les haga agradado la idea, yo estoy algo inspirada por esto, en fin. Hasta el siguiente capítulo.

Nota: Es posible que este fic lo actualice cada dos o tres semanas. En el peor de los casos sería mensual, espero comprendan. Gracias.

 **–Hino Shirayuki**


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2: Un mundo que desconozco

* * *

En un lugar al Noreste de Hyrule se alzaba una pequeña Aldea que era rodeada por algunas elevaciones de suelo, como pequeños montes, era como una protección natural, una aldea muy tranquila donde algunas personas iban y venían como turistas o mercaderes, y otras vivían ahí desde hacía mucho tiempo. Era conocido como la Aldea Kakariko.

Una mujer muy anciana se encontraba apaciblemente en una gran casona, en el medio superior de toda la aldea, meditando como siempre. Hoy nadie le visitaba. Todo parecía muy tranquilo. Sin embargo, aquella paz fue mermada un instante por un repentino temblor que provoco pánico en algunos miembros de la aldea. Sobre todo los más jóvenes.

Cuando cesó, la mujer abrió los ojos y sintió que un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo. " _Ganon… es Ganon_ " Se dijo mentalmente mientras observaba temer a su nieta, una jovencita de unos diecinueve años y que estaba limpiando el suelo. Al sentir aquel movimiento, la jovencita se encogió como un niño temeroso, y luego se tapó la cabeza.

– No hay nada que temer, Paya – Dijo la mujer con un semblante serio – Si el temblor ha pasado es porque nuestra señora Zelda ha apaciguado a la bestia de nuevo. No escapará, por ahora.

– ¿P-Por a-ahora? – Tartamudeó como solía hacerlo siempre.

– Hay que tener fe en que el muchacho, él regresará… El héroe siempre estará ante el mal y le derrotará. Tengo fe en Link – Una vez terminó de hablar, volvió a meditar con los ojos cerrados y una expresión tranquila – _Sólo espero que ese momento llegué pronto. A Su Alteza le quedan pocas fuerzas, cada vez hay más temblores… Esta situación es tan parecida a las leyendas del primer ser del mal…_

* * *

 **Meseta de los Albores-**

Link se dispuso a recorrer cada centímetro de la meseta, topándose con diversas "seudo" armas. De entre estas un hacha que no había notado antes cuando comió y converso con el viejo por el que se había hecho pasar Su Alteza, el rey Roham.

Sabía que en ese lugar había pequeños establecimientos de soldados pero el problema era que todos se encontraban en el interior de la meseta. Así pues se dispuso a bajar para entrar donde se guardaban todas las armas y provisiones.

Con un pedazo de tela de un asta bandera, se hizo una pequeña bolsa improvisada donde metió un montón de frutillas, raíces y yerbas comestibles. Era una suerte ser un viajero durante tanto tiempo. Empezaba a sentirse mal por hacer cosas que NO debía, pero tenía que quitarse la vergüenza. El reino de Hyrule era una simple leyenda ahora, así que seguramente sus leyes habrían sido desplazadas al segundo plano. El mundo sin un gobernante directo sería como un lugar libre a todo, hasta lo que no se debe. Es decir, todo se trataba de vivir la vida como salvajes.

Él sabía bien adaptarse a esa vida. Tres años vivió en un lugar inhóspito de hylianos. Su casa estaba rodeada por la nada, podría decirse. Tan sólo había bosques, ríos, animales, y cerca de ahí, la playa y bahía de Necluda. Seguramente habría desaparecido el lugar, tenía algunas ganas de ir a averiguar qué había pasado con esa pequeña Aldea de diez personas, que disminuyó el número a siete cuando sus padres y él se marcharon a la capital.

– _No, primero lo primero_ – Pensó para sí mismo al recordar que debía ir con Impa.

Antes de bajar recordó que cuando era un niño había guardado un arco en un cofre, en un lugar donde sólo cabía él. Por alguna razón, el templo del tiempo tenía una habitación con un estrecho agujero. Ahí había encontrado un cofre y, con este, un montón de joyas. Cuando era pequeño poco le importaba aquello, así que suponiendo que era un tesoro metió un arco, que le pertenecía a su padre, en el cofre.

A pesar de que pareciera un arcó común y corriente, era bastante pesado. Era de madera reforzada con metal. También era muy resistente. Según lo que dijo su padre es que ese arco había pasado de generación en generación. Le llamaban "El Arco del héroe" según su padre le había pertenecido a un muchacho que fue considerado un **héroe** , hacía incluso más que la leyenda del cataclismo que se había vuelto popular en Hyrule tras descubrir las bestias divinas.

Hoy ese arco sería un regalo de su pasado para el presente, y decidió intentar entrar en esa habitación, por muy estrecho que fuera. Incluso las joyas le serían útiles.

Cuando entró al Templo del Tiempo se percató de que esa habitación ya no estaba cerrada. Había un gran hoyo por el que era fácil pasar.

– Vaya, puede que no haya ni una ni otra cosa, pero… ¿qué pierdo al revisarlo? – Link pasó por esa cavidad, encontrándose con un cadáver de alguien, que se aferró al cofre con fuerza.

Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle todo el cuerpo, empezando de los talones, pasando por su espina dorsal y luego la nuca. Esa escena era algo aterradora. Con razón olía tan mal desde hacía un rato dentro del templo. No había sido su imaginación.

Supuso que era la o el dueño de las joyas. Retiro al cadáver de su posición y luego abrió el cofre. Miró unos segundos algo más aterrador. La persona que estuviera aferrándose así debía ser el dueño de las joyas, pero alguien más, una persona, seguramente le arrebató su tesoro…

– Esto debió ser una disputa por quien se quedaría con el cofre… es aterrador. Lo peor de todo es que parece algo reciente – Se dijo a si mismo con la piel de gallina.

Además de sentirse con algo de temor por eso, también comenzó a pensar como viviría la gente en ese instante. ¿Qué tan desesperados debían estar para matar a otros por joyas? Realmente sería un mundo salvaje. Sacudió la cabeza y finalmente abrió el cofre. Lo único que vio fue su arco. Suspiro con alivió ¿Quién se llevaría un arco así? Cualquiera que supiera de armas sabría que ese arcó tenía una calidad superior. Por más tiempo que hubiera pasado, no había perdido ni su tenacidad ni la forma. Era un arco especial.

– La gente a veces es torpe pero, muy torpe y poco observadora – Comentó con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Sabiendo que era lo único que encontraría ahí, se dispuso a bajar de la meseta. Aunque sus sorpresa fue grande al encontrar la salida sellada. Pero no solo eso. Estaba completamente destruida y llena de agua. Era imposible que lo demás estuviese intacto.

– Maldición adiós a… – pero luego recordó algo más. Se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano – ¡Pero claro, la caballeriza de Hyrule! – Pegó un grito enorme con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Caminó a prisa. Aún le costaba correr como debía, pues a pesar de haber sido revitalizado por la cámara donde estaba, seguían sin haberse ejercitado o entrenado por cien años. Eso era inaceptable.

No tardó en darse cuenta que la caballeriza estaba en tan mal estado que era posible no terminar encontrando nada. Lo peor de todo es que había un montón de alimañas rodeando la cabelleriza, al menos unos veinte. Comenzó a pensar en derrotarles. Con esa hacha sólo podría derrotar a unos siete y después terminaría rompiéndose. La espada oxidada carecía de resistencia. Sería la misma suerte. Pensó en el arco pero se percató de que sólo tenía cinco flechas – _Básicamente nada_ – expresó a regañadientes para sí mismo. Si fallaba un tiro, no podría hacer nada. Además de que terminaría quedando uno. Siete con la espada, siete con el hacha y cinco, serían diecinueve objetivos. Tampoco podía ignorar que era posible que se rompiera antes de tiempo o que atacaran todos juntos.

– _Malditos sean_ – Expresó en su mente el hyliano, frustrado de la situación – _Si tuviera la espada que doblega a la oscuridad…_

Dio un paso hacia atrás, pelear sería en vano, tendría que encontrar algo más. Tal vez en el puesto de guardia habría algo, una espada de soldado o de caballero con la que pudiera deshacerse de todos esos asquerosos monstruos. Estaba cerca de la entrada, también estaba algo destruido, pero solían tener armas ahí. Con suerte hallaría una.

– Hay que intentarlo – Volvió a la entrada de la meseta, y justo a unos metros de frente se toparía con el puesto de guardia. Otra posibilidad se había abierto en su mente – _¡El cuartel Kolomo! Rayos, pasé tanto tiempo viajando con Zelda que había olvidado todos esos sitios militares_ – Expresó con pena de sí. Era un tonto a veces, y esa situación lo demostraba.

* * *

Llegó al susodicho puesto. Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con hylianos. Era una mujer y un hombre. La chica tenía el cabello blanco amarrado en una coleta. Tenía un escudo y una espada. El hombre estaba en las mismas condiciones que la chica, pero este era castaño. Ambos vestían como viajeros. Eran dos bokoblins azules. Un poco más fuerte que los bokoblins normales de color carmín.

– ¡Sé más rápido, Nirman! – Renegó la joven mientras golpeaba al monstruo con agilidad.

– ¡D-De acuerdo! – El muchacho parecía batallar más que la chica.

El escudo del muchacho se agrieto con un ataque en salto del bokoblin. Posteriormente, con la porra volvió a abalanzarse y destrozó su escudo. Link sabía que no iba a resistir muchos más, así que decidió subir a un lugar alto y luego lanzarse desde ahí.

– ¡N-No puede ser! – El joven cerró los ojos, esperando el inminente final.

– " _Es sólo cuestión de concentrarse…"_ – Recordó viejas palabras dichas a un amigo – _"y el tiempo fluirá despacio, como si no existiera"_ – Disparó dos flechas limpias. Ambas cayeron atravesando el cráneo de los monstruos. Link cayó al suelo con las piernas flexionadas y de manera segura.

Los jóvenes se quedaron perplejos. Miraron a su salvador y luego corrieron hasta él.

– ¡Eso fue increíble! – Comentó el joven con una inmensa sonrisa que decía "gracias, habría muerto si no hubieras aparecido"

– Si, fue genial, pero yo lo tenía bajo control – Comentó la otra joven. Esta parecía más orgullosa y su mirada no era afable para Link.

– S-Si, Tamina – Dijo este algo temeroso de ella – Qué te quede una cosa clara… el tesoro que haya por ahí es de nosotros, ni te atrevas a husmear.

– ¡Eso mismo! Es lo que siempre digo. Bien dicho, Nirman – Felicitó la joven con una mirada orgullosa – Pero basta de charla, no te traje aquí para parlotear, hemos venido a buscar tesoros. Deja la charla y busca más cosas – Link pensó que la chica y el chico eran una pareja o algo así. Aunque parecía ser que ella era la dominante.

– Si, hermana – Volvió a expresar temeroso, pero esta vez con algo de disgusto. El campeón hyliano suspiró con pesadez, su idea fue desechada de inmediato. Eran hermanos, quizá ella la mayor.

– Vaya que Hyrule es deplorable, como su gente – Susurró el rubio con una mueca de disgusto – Lo único que quiero buscar son armas – Expresó con total seguridad a los jóvenes viajeros – Para deshacerme de esos monstruos en la caballeriza y poder abrirme paso a Kakariko. No busco robar absolutamente ningún objeto de valor, sólo una buena espada y quizá ropa más decente.

Al observarle fijamente era verdad. Ninguna persona vestía como ese joven. Ninguna que estuviera fuera de aldeas o ciudades. No parecía tener nada de valor, salvó sus armas y una bandera que envolvía algo. Por la forma y el olor, Tamina supo que era comida. Los ojos del rubio reflejaban verdad.

– Ah… – Exhaló Tamina con disgusto. Era orgullosa y eso le impedía dejar al hyliano sin nada en las manos después de haberles salvado la vida – Muy bien. Pareces perdido, hambriento y un vagabundo. Pero actúas muy formal para serlo ¿Cómo te llamas y de dónde vienes? – Link tragó saliva y luego comenzó a pensar en que decir – Si me respondes te ayudaremos a deshacernos de esos monstruos, pero a cambio nos dejarás quedarnos con las cosas de valor. En la caballeriza se puede encontrar ropa, escudos, espadas y alforjas. Supongo que la necesitas ya que llevas cosas en esa "bolsa" – Remarcó la joven observando hacía su pequeño bulto de provisiones amarrado a la cintura.

Era observadora, fría y calculadora. Las mujeres en Hyrule solían ser así, sobre todo las mujeres soldados. Por su complexión y su forma de actuar era posible que viniera de una línea de caballeros. Aunque pareciera que caballeros no eran.

– De acuerdo – Dijo el rubio – Me llamo Link… y vengo de un pequeño poblado, escondido entre las montañas de Necluda…

– Eso es una mentira. De ser así te habríamos conocido desde antes – Dijo ella con una mueca – Nunca habíamos escuchado de un tal "Link" en la Aldea de Hatelia.

– ¿ _Aldea Hatelia? Entonces si aumento el número del Poblado de Necluda_ – Se replicó mentalmente el rubio – No, no de esa aldea, en Necluda occidental se encuentra la Aldea Kakariko – Esta vez, el semblante de la joven cambió a uno más confiado, aunque dudaba un poco.

– ¿La aldea Kakariko? Si eres de ahí ¿Por qué tienes la ropa toda desgastada y sucia? Además, ¿qué hay de tus facciones? Diría que luces más como un hyliano que como un sheikah – Volvió a cuestionar con sospecha.

– ¡Hey! Te atreves a hacerme más preguntas cuando el trato era responderte mi nombre y de dónde vengo. La curiosidad no es algo demasiado bueno, señorita, ahora cumple tu palabra – Sentenció el joven algo enfadado. Se cruzó de brazos y esta aceptó a regañadientes.

Link buscó en el puesto de guardia, y en el cuartel Kolomo. En el puesto de guardia tan sólo había una espada de soldado, mientras que en el cuartel Kolomo otro bonche de flechas, unas diez más, y un escudo, era suficiente para Link. No había más, tendría que conformarse con eso. Estaba seguro de que en la caballeriza habría mucho más. Era un lugar plagado de monstros y seguramente nadie sería tan estúpido para enfrentarse solo a una horda.

– Bien, la estrategia es primero – Decía el joven sentándose cerca de ellos, tras de un arbusto – Podemos llamar la atención de uno a uno. Es decir, pelear tres contra tres o ustedes dos contra uno y yo contra otro.

– ¡Es ridículo! – Timina reflejo inconformidad con la idea – Yo puedo sola contra uno de esos bastardos.

– Sí, no lo dudo, pero tu hermano ya no tiene escudo ¿No crees que eso le generará problemas? – Opinó el muchacho ante la jovencita. Esta apretó los dientes y aceptó la propuesta – Puedo asestar las flechas sin fallar. Aunque no prometo nada. Después de mi letargo yo… – Estaba hablando de más, así que paró unos segundos. Ante las palabras, Timina le observó de nuevo con sospecha – creo que no dormí demasiado bien, así que tengo pocas energías.

– Muy bien, entonces teniendo esa "estrategia" – Recalcó la joven con sus dedos – ¡Vamos! – Esta hecho a correr en dirección a la caballeriza.

– ¡Diosa Hylia! ¿Siempre es así? – Inquirió el rubio a Nirman. Este asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa – Te compadezco, Nirman – Le tomó un hombro y se rieron el uno con el otro.

Estos siguieron a la joven que ya está enfrentándose contra un moblin. Link se quedó sorprendido. ¿De verdad era una simple caza recompensas? Le agradaba que tuviera tal espíritu de lucha. Quizá cuando el reino volviera a su gloría se alistaría en los caballeros y hasta podría llegar a la guardia, o tal vez no.

Nirman se le unió a su hermana y este atacó al moblin. Unos cuantos cortes dejaron incapacitado al monstruo, y Tamina aprovechó para degollarlo. Este volvió a desaparecer. Ellos no lo vieron como algo anormal. Era bastante curioso que se lo tomarán tan simple como untar mantequilla a un pan.

Siguieron con otro y con otro. Había más de veinte, era bueno saber que encontrarlos era como parte del destino de su viaje. El joven suspiró. Sentía alivio

– ¡Sólo quedan cinco! – Gritó la joven, atrayendo la atención de los restantes. Intentaron abalanzarse contra ella. Nirman se puso de espalda con su hermana. El único fuera del círculo era Link.

Los acorralaban cada vez más, sin poder hacer otra cosa más que esperar un milagro. Entonces Link volvió a saltar desde un lugar alto, y aventó cinco flechas a los cráneos, fallando tan sólo una. Estaba cansado por el nivel de concentración y al bokoblin que falló se le ocurrió tratar de golpearle, pero Tamina rechazó el ataque con guardia perfecta, contra atacando de inmediato.

Después de descansar unos momentos, el joven suspiró con las energías cargadas. Estaba realmente fascinado con las habilidades de Tamina.

– Guardia perfecta – Dijo Link con una sonrisa.

– ¿Qué cosa? – Curioseo Nirman ante lo dicho por Link.

– Tamina tiene talento. La guardia perfecta no es algo que todos puedan hacer. Sólo algunos caballeros, Sheikahs y mujeres Gerudos son capaces de hacer ese movimiento. Si practicas más, podrías aspirar a…

– ¿Caballeros? – Interrogó Timina con más curiosidad – Por supuesto, pero aspirar a ser algo más que un caza tesoros, granjero o mercader, en este mundo es una tontería. De verdad eres misterioso.

Nirman no parecía comprender mucho de lo que a Link se le llegaba a escapar. Pero Timina, por el contrario, parecía saber algo de él con ese efímero tiempo de conocerle.

– Por ser generosa, te invitó a cenar con nosotros. Es peligroso seguir de noche, por eso recomiendo descansar en los límites del **Puente Circan.** Ahí hay un puesto de vigilancia. Es donde a veces terminamos descansado, aunque un poco lejos de ellos. No nos gusta mezclarnos con esos remedos de protectores de Hyrule.

Link aceptó la propuesta, aunque con un poco de disgusto por su forma de expresarse de esas personas. Es posible que tuvieran sus razones, pero si era por proteger a la gente de Hyrule, no lo veía mal. Con todo lo sucedido no se percató de que el crepúsculo estaba en su auge.

* * *

La albina le pidió a Link que por favor trajera un poco de leña. Link asintió sin problemas e hizo uso del hacha. Tenía experiencia cortando leña, por ello trajo algunos bonches. Cenaron y luego Nirman se durmió. El joven tenía unos quince años, mientras que ella tenía diecisiete, o eso dijo al conversar con Link bajó la hoguera.

– Nos mentiste de tu procedencia – Comentó de repente, bebiendo un poco de agua de una cantimplora.

– N-No sé de qué estas… – Link no pudo continuar, pues Timina le arrebató las palabras.

– Eres el Campeón Hyliano de la leyenda, ¿verdad? – Cuestionó la muchacha, mirándole de manera firme y algo acusadora.

No había excusa para negarlo. Se había delatado así mismo con su experiencia sobre el combate, su forma de hablar, y ese estúpido momento en que dijo "letargo" donde levantó grandes sospechas.

– Lo sabía – Dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

– ¡Yo no he…! – Iba a gritar, pero observó que Nirman se movió con un gesto de disgusto – ¡No he dicho nada! – Susurró de manera que parecía estar gritando.

– Pero no lo has negado. Además has tardado demasiado en responder. Entonces, ¿seguirás mintiendo? – Preguntó con seriedad mirando a Link de la misma forma que antes, acusadoramente.

– De acuerdo… sí, lo soy. Pero no le digas a nadie. Después de mi fallo sería normal que todos me tomaran por un imbécil, y no los culpo. Prefiero que piensen que fallecí, a dejarles ver que tras mi resurrección soy esto – Se señaló así mismo con las manos – No soy ni la sombra de lo que fui. Es una vergüenza para mi familia, para quienes debí proteger… para Zelda…

Tamina abrió los ojos con tal sorpresa que Link se dio cuenta nuevamente que había cometido un grave error. Tal vez pocos recordaban su leyenda, pero era más que obvio que recordaban a su salvadora, la princesa Zelda, como una leyenda prevaleciente desde hace cien años.

– Qué formas de hablarle a la princesa que resguarda a la gente. ¿Era tu amiga o algo así? – Inquirió con una mirada poco convincente. Estaba acorralado.

– Por supuesto que lo era – Respondió con seguridad, esta vez parecía haber convencido a Timina – Así como los demás campeones. Eran mis amigos. Pero eso es parte del pasado, y ahora es posible que ninguno persista ni me esté esperando… incluso temó que Zelda haya sucumbido.

– Claro que no. Aunque la gente sea ignorante y dude de ella, muchos otros sabemos que sigue viva, peleando por nosotros. Su determinación es increíble. Tal vez por eso **Celessa** esta tan obsesionada con parecerse a la princesa, pero no estamos hablando de los que creemos en ella. Eres el campeón de la leyenda. Si lo hubieras mencionado antes tal vez hubiera sido menos mezquina.

– No entiendo la necesidad de comportarse así con otros hylianos – Rebatió el joven en desacuerdo.

– Tú no lo sabes, porque como dice la leyenda, has estado durmiendo hasta ahora. Quiere decir que no entiendes cómo funciona el mundo actualmente. Sobre todo por sus peligros – Tamina entendió que Link no tenía absolutamente nada de conocimiento sobre eso, entonces comenzó a relatar sobre diversos enemigos.

En primer lugar estaban los monstruos. Había desde su color normal, hasta una coloración extrañamente dorada. Decían algunas personas que monstruos de color plateado, por voluntad propia, dejaban que un rayo les pegara. Por su resistencia no morían de uno y estos se volvían color dorado. Eran muy fuertes y mortales para quienes se los encontraran en el camino. El hyliano quedó pasmado por esa revelación.

En segundo plano estaban los del Clan Yiga. Esos desgraciados seguían causando problemas. Aunque Timina mencionó algo curioso que NADIE se atrevería a decir del Clan Yiga que él conocía. Informaba que tras el paso del tiempo, estos se habían vuelto perezosos y más fáciles de derrotar. Pero que a su vez eran una mosca merodeando sin dejar de molestar. Al menos no eran sanguinarios como los que él conocía. Ahora sólo saqueaban a los viajeros sin importarles si la princesa seguía en el castillo o no. Se habían vuelto unos verdaderos pelmazos.

Algunos animales se habían hecho sumamente salvajes y agresivos. Por la casa excesiva en los primeros momentos luego del cataclismo. Con los guardianes merodeando y dándole a todo ser vivo que pueda menearse, estos tuvieron que volverse más cautelosos. También los guardianes formaban parte del peligro, aunque mucho menos grande, pues sólo estaban en ciertos lugares en ciertos momentos. Sólo sería peligroso e insensato si alguien se acercaba por voluntad propia a uno.

Y por último, y la más impactante de todas. Los mismos viajeros. Como lo había pensado antes. Un mundo sin reglas se volvería un total caos, tal como deseaba Ganon, El Cataclismo.

Timina también mencionaba que últimamente la gente se había vuelto mucho más recia. Como si todos los recursos estuvieran terminándose poco a poco. No había muchos trabajos, y algunas aldeas y mercaderes, aún basaban sus cambios de alimento con rupias.

– Es todo lo que hay en este mundo. A pesar de que la princesa nos salvó a todos, les dio la pauta a otros desgraciados a hacer lo que se les viniera en gana. Espero que todo cambie con tu llegada – Expresó con una mirada perdida en el cielo nocturno – Creo en ti. Desde niña, creí que eras alguien que existía de verdad, por eso… tuve esperanza y seguí avanzando con mi hermano. Así que, espero que muevas el trasero con precaución en esta tierra tan devastada, Campeón Hyliano.

Esa era la forma de expresarse de Timina. Le recordaba un poco a Revali. Ese orgulloso guerrero Orni que a menudo le menospreciaba pero, a la vez parecía apreciarlo como un rival. Casi siempre que se veían parecía decirle con la mirada que le retaba un duelo, como cuando se burló de él y de la Espada que Doblega a la Oscuridad. Ese día había sido "taaaaan" cansado. Estaba seguro de haber maldecido a Revali todo el bendito día " _Ese estúpido pajarraco desgraciado_ " Link sonrió recordando ese momento… y luego suspiró con pesadez.

Hasta ahora la única persona en importarle era Zelda. Quizá porque sabía que estaba viva, pero ¿Qué habrá pasado con los campeones? Revali pudo escapar de Vah Medoh. Pero "escapar" no iba en su vocabulario. Urbosa, bueno, ella era muy fuerte pero no podía volar. Incluso si ella era sensata y hubiera escapado, una caída desde Vah Naboris no habría sido favorable para nada. Daruk también era un goron resistente, persistente y amigable. Pero al igual que Revali, era tan orgulloso que no le importaría dar su vida por su pueblo. Conocía a Daruk desde hacía más tiempo que a Urbosa y a Revali, aunque no más del tiempo que conocía a Mipha.

Al recordarla, sus lágrimas intentaron escapar de sus ojos, pero no lo hicieron. Daruk era su amigo, Revali su "rival" y Urbosa, alguien con quien era fácil hablar, pero Mipha… ella había sido como una hermana. Siempre ayudándole, aconsejándole, curando sus heridas cada vez que ella se daba cuenta de que un pequeño roce le afectaba si estaba de verdad lastimado. Le regañaba como una madre y lo cuidaba como una. Hubo un tiempo en que Link tuvo un tipo de atracción por ella, aunque después de no verse una larga temporada, supo que aquello era más como una relación familiar. De verdad le recordaba a su madre y la quería tanto como a ella antes de fallecer. Le cocinaba, lo cuidaba, jugaba con él. Mipha…

Sacudió la cabeza negándose a llorar otra vez. Aquel momento en que escapaba con su princesa había soltado lágrimas. Zelda podría emocionarlo, dejarlo en las nubes, pero también era fácil que su llanto provocara el suyo al instante, por qué verla sufrir era la peor de todas las torturas que existieran – No te preocupes, niña – Le sonrió esta vez, aunque Timina podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos – Esta vez no voy a fallarle a nadie… lo prometo.

Después de esa larga charla, ambos siguieron el ejemplo de Nirman y se durmieron profundamente. Link apretó la tableta sheikah con fuerza, metiéndola debajo de la playera para evitar que alguien la tomase sin permiso.

* * *

 **Esa noche soñó con un bonito recuerdo de hacía cien años. Uno donde estaba con su querida amiga zora, el último momento en que lo paso a solas con ella.**

 _Mipha y él se encontraban encima de Ruta en el Embalse de Rutela, mientras ella le curaba unas heridas de hacía un par de semanas. Había pasado todo el día y la tarde con ella, en la región zora, y en ese instante ya se avecinaba el crepúsculo._

– _¿Te acuerdas? ¿Cuándo tú yo nos conocimos? – Preguntó la zora mirando el brazo que le estaba curando. Estaban sentados en la trompa de Ruta, descansando de un agotador día, a pesar de haber sido uno libre de obligaciones, como escolta de Zelda. En ese momento, el joven y la princesa ya eran amigos y se hablaban con confianza._

– _Un poco, era pequeño en ese entonces – Dijo el seriamente, admirando el paisaje. Mipha sonrió ligeramente._

– _No eras más que un niño inquieto, todo el tiempo te lastimabas – Comentó, sacando una ligera sonrisa a Link – En aquel entonces, yo te cure como lo estoy haciendo ahora. Pero aquel niño hyliano creció muy rápido, y ahora parece más adulto que yo – Sus palabras parecían nostálgicas. Estaban comenzando a poner nervioso a Link, quien recordaba que efímeramente haberle dicho a su padre que cuando fuese grande se casaría con Mipha._

– _Nuestras razas son así – Se atrevió a decir Link – Era inevitable – Le dijo sin mirarle aún._

 _Mipha hizo una pausa larga, y luego continuó – A mi… me hacía feliz curarte las heridas, como esta… – Bajó la mirada al brazo que Link se había lesionado. La mano de Mipha dejó de brillar y en ese momento ya estaba perfectamente bien._

– _Gracias, Mipha, ya no siento dolor al moverlo – Dijo, agitando ligeramente el brazo._

– _Me alegro de que haya funcionado –Volvió a hacer un silencio sepulcral, hasta que Mipha le llamó – Link…_

– _Dime, Mipha – Respondió el joven, esta vez prestándole su total atención._

– _Si tenemos que enfrentarnos a Ganon me pregunto… – Aquella duda no era exclusiva de Mipha. Cuando había ido con Urbosa, se preguntaba exactamente lo mismo, y Daruk también. Y aunque no lo aparentara, Revali parecía tan inquieto como todos los capeones. Especialmente la princesa, quien era la más ansiosa de todos – ¿Qué tan poderoso es? ¿Cómo debemos luchar contra él?_

 _Link no tenía respuesta concreta y por ello fue sincero – Yo tampoco tengo idea, Mipha – Expresó el joven dubitativo._

– _Si… es cierto. Aún no sabemos nada al respecto. Y de nadie es la culpa. Un enemigo de hace tanto tiempo, es difícil que alguien recuerde aquello. Pero… – La mirada de Link era penetrante, Mipha lo podía sentir observándole con atención, aquello la hacía feliz inmensamente – no importa lo ardua que la batalla sea, sí tú… – La joven se sonrojó un poco, ya que Link le prestó más atención al escucharle nombrarlo con exclusividad, y corrigió de inmediato observándole apenas con la cabeza en alto – o-o alguien más resultara herido… yo estaré ahí, para curarlos y para apoyarlos – Desvió el rostro con timidez – Recuerda: siempre te protegeré – Su mirada era intensa. Link lo sentía cada vez más. Este simplemente esbozaba una sonrisa amable pero no tan pronunciada._

– _Y yo a ustedes – Dijo Link con una ligera sonrisa, y una mirada determinante – A todos… intentaré con todas mis fuerzas protegerlos._

 _Otra larga pausa se hizo presente. La joven zora comenzó a jugar con sus manos. Sabía que cuando pasaba eso, era porque tenía una pregunta y era demasiado tímida para formularla, aunque terminaba haciéndola con dificultad._

– _Cuando termine la batalla de una vez por todas, y en honor a los viejos tiempos… Dime… ¿vendrás a visitarme de nuevo? – Aquella pregunta había sido entre cortada y con alguno que otro rodeo por lo mismo anterior dicho, su timidez. Pero notaba otra cosa. Mipha hablaba a manera de súplica, incluso sus ojos destellantes hablaban de esa forma._

 _Sin poderse negar, y siendo grandes amigos, Link contestó: – ¡Por supuesto, Mipha…! Antes de hoy había sido mucho el tiempo sin habernos visto… demasiado, diría yo – Esta vez, Link de verdad había sonreído, aquella sonrisa tan bonita que tanto le gustaba a Mipha. Una sonrisa inocente y llena de alegría._

* * *

"–Lo siento mucho, Mipha… – Dijo Link con profundo arrepentimiento, mientras observaba desde ese vació el recuerdo donde había asegurado que los protegería – Te falle, igual que a todos los demás… no creo merecer tu perdón"

Ese sueño feliz, se había convertido en un amargo recordatorio de su fallo…

…

* * *

Hola :3 Muchas gracias por el apoyo.

Tal como prometí aquí vine después de dos semanas, más o menos n.n Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, en fin, me voy a escribir más ya que al fin es sábado.

Nos leemos después

-Shirayuki


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3: El corazón debe ser fuerte

* * *

Después de aquella noche, al resguardo de un derruido edificio de la caballeriza oriental, Link se levantó con un buen ánimo. El joven había dormido de maravilla en ese pequeño espacio, y un saco de dormir que Tamina le había proporcionado justo antes de descansar, muy a pesar del sueño que tuvo, logró reponer sus energías.

Sentía como un pequeño viento matutino le rozaba las mejillas suavemente y le llenaba sus fosas nasales de un aroma delicioso. Sin embargo, no había nadie a su alrededor, y tampoco estaba su alforja improvisada y lo demás. Se tentó el pecho y por un segundo sintió alivio, la tableta estaba con él. Pero volvió a molestarse con la desaparición de sus cosas.

– ¡Maldición! – los únicos en dormir ahí habían sido ellos tres, bastante lejos de los vigilantes del puente Circan. Sintió una inmensa rabia después de todo, esa pequeña bastarda, le había…

– ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Nirman del otro lado de un muro.

– Ah… yo… no, nada – Dijo el rubio con las mejillas coloradas – Es sólo que… – El estómago le volvió a rugir de repente. Sus mejillas y todo el rostro se le coloro aún más.

– Supongo que estas hambriento. Tamina fue a ducharse al rio y a buscar algo de comer. Tomó prestado tu arco para cazar, espero que no te moleste – Comentó el joven un poco apenado.

Link suspiró profundo al escucharle decir aquello – No, esta bien. Pero debió haberme dicho que hiciera algo. Soy muy bueno cazando cualquier cosa " _Hasta centalenoes_ " – Lo último lo dijo para si mismo, pero Nirman se carcajeo un poco.

– No pasa nada. Creo que Tamina te esta agradeciendo tu esfuerzo de ayer. Es decir mataste a cuatro monstruos que nos rodeaban de una sola vez.

El joven hyliano volvió a sonrojarse por pensar mal de la chica. Las palabras del día anterior sobre NO confiar en nadie, rondaron de tal forma su cabeza que ahora no podía dejarlas fuera de su instinto.

– Por cierto, ven un segundo – Le dijo el joven mientras parecía que del otro lado urgaba algo. Sólo podía ver una parte de su cuerpo a travez de una pequela avertura en la pared.

Link se acercó tan rápido como pudo, entonces se contró con una grata sorpresa.

– Me encontré esto – Dijo el joven enseñandole una prenda. Era una túnica hyliana bien conservada. Link recordaba haber usado una antes de convertirse en parte de la guardia. Esa vestimenta solía ser casual para los caballeros, cuando no hacian ni guardia en los puestos de vigilancia, en las entradas y en algunos lugares públicos. Las utilizaban para entrenar constantemente. – A pesar del aspecto pesa bastante. No creo que a Tamina le agrade la idea de usarla, y a mi me parece exagerado que pesé tanto. ¿No te molestaría remplazarla por esa sucia camiseta?

– No, en absoluto – A prisa se quedo tan sólo con el pantalon viejo para probarsela. Le quedaba perfecta. Además, Nirman le tendio un pantalon, botas y una capa.

– No le digas a Tamina que te di esto. Estaba en un cofre bastante enterrado. Si se entera, quiza se enfade conmigo.

– Bien – Link le sonrió al joven con gratitud, y este le devolvió el gesto – Pero primero me daré una ducha, siento que huelo fatal – Nirman se le acercó para conprovarlo, y si, olía como un monton de viejos, básicamente, olia a " **guardado** ". Algo peculiar para un joven como él.

Link encontró un lugar tranquilo donde tomar un baño rápido. Las orillas del lago Kolomo fueron perfectas, y el cuartel, optimo para cambiarse. Encontró un espejó cercano y lo limpió con la ropa vieja que dejó tirada ahí.

Se vistió con los pantalones y las botas, pero antes de ponerse la túnica se detuvo a mirar su torso. Tenía unas marcas en el pecho, producto de diferentes encuentros con otros seres malignos, muy aparte de los guardianes, y luego una gran cicatriz que iba desde su hombro derecho hasta su muñeca.

– Fue una herida mortal… – Se acarició desde la muñeca hasta el hombro. Apretó sus manos con enfado. No le dolia en absoluto, de hecho, se sorprendía de que su habilidad de combate fuera la misma. Quiza producto del santuario de la vida.

– Oh, viejo… – Dijo Nirman al verlo con tantas cicatrices – ¿Qué hacias antes de estar donde estamos? Esas cosas en tu cuerpo se ven fatáles.

– Digamos que me gusta el peligro – Comentó el joven para no revelar quien era.

– Cielos… es increible que sigas vivo. ¿A caso te metiste con un centaleon? – Link se encogió de hombros al escuchar a Nirman bromear – Venía a decirte que Tamina cocino el desayuno y que te apresures.

– De acuerdo, gracias – El joven se puso la túnica y se ajusto algunas cosas de esta. Además, se colocó la capa, aunque la capucha se la reservó por si lloviznaba.

Nirman se había marchado, pero no sin antes dejarle en la entrada sus pertenencias y una alforja. La espada de soldado no tenía funda alguna, así que tomó el pantalon viejo y la envolvió ahí. Más que nada para evitar algun accidente. Se colocó el arco detrás de la espalda y las flechas las metio en su alforja.

Regresó con calma hasta donde Tamina y Nirman. La joven se quedo pasmada al verle. El joven que aprecía un mugroso ahora parecia un verdadero caballero. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco. Había algo de lo que carecía ese mundo despues de cien años: hombres atractivos a primera vista.

Tamina tosió un poco lo que estaba comiendo, respiró profundamente y luego volvió a su compostura.

– Espero que no te moleste que me haya levantado a revisar las ruinas – Comentó Link mirandole con seriedad.

– No… esta bien. Al menos ya no pareces un vagabundo – Dijo Tamina con una risilla – Bueno, ven acá. Preparé arroz con carne – Tamina le extendió un plato a Link, este lo tomó con gusto.

Tenía cien años sin comer cosas deliciosas. No tenía comidas favoritas pero comía de todo, y también le encantaba cocinar de todo. El joven tentó su nueva alforja y sacó de esta la frutilla que tenía envuelta en esa bandera. Eran algunas nueces, manzanas y frutos de árbol. Tambien se había atrevido a robar miel a las abejas, a recoger sal de un mineral, yerbas del bosque, rabanos y plantas medicinales.

– El arroz con carne es delicoso, aunque si agregan esto – Tomó un fruto de arbol, que era como una nuez, a la vez que una extraña yerba verde y que pareciese que le crecería una flor – Y luego le agregan esto –De entre las cosas tomadas, también había encontrado chiles – y lo sazonan con esto – Sacó una pequeña roca de sal y la frotó contra una cacerola que había puesto Tamina – Es una pequeña salsa.

El joven invító a que estos lo probaran. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarlo sabroso.

– Esto es muy rico. Algo picante, pero sorprendentemente delicioso – Examinó Tamina al degustarlo a profundidad.

– ¡Cielo santo! Link, ¿a caso eres padre? – Este comentario hizo reír al joven.

– No, es que pasé mucho tiempo de mi vida viajando. Tenía que hacerme alimento yo sólo. Mi padre era un poco inutil para cocinar, así que todo lo aprendí de mi madre. – Aquella última mención provocó que al hyliano le saliera una mueca de tristeza, inperceptible para Nirman, pero visible para Tamina.

Conversaron un poco antes de mirarse por última vez.

– Link, espero que consigas llegar a Kakariko en una pieza – Bromeó Nirman con diversión.

– Ya veras que sí – Dijo Link con mucha confianza, pero con el mismo tono burlon – Ha sido un placer.

– Espero que nos encontremos luego, Link – Dijo Tamina con una sonrisa que Link conocía. Una de "cuando nos volvamos a ver, espero que hayas salvado a este mundo"

– Si, nos encontraremos en mejores circunstancias. Hasta pronto – El joven dio la vuelta y caminó hasta el puente. Los dos jovenes tambien habían marchado atrás para husmear en la caballeriza. Link postraba un escudo de soldado, un poco oxidado, su espada envuelta en su pantalon viejo, y su arco. Habían sido demasiado generosos. Especialmente Nirman. Parecía haber estado muy agradecido. Había sido tan generoso que le dio unas piedras preciosas. De un valor bajo, pero que con aquello sería suficiente, al menos hasta llegar a Kakariko.

– _El opalo lo vendes por mucho a sesenta rupias por pieza, así que toma tres. Y los ámbares a treinta por pieza, te podrían servir de algo, te daré ocho por que son bastánte fáciles de encontrar_ – Link recordó mentalmente las palabras de Nirman.

– Es un buen chico… – y continuó camiando por el puente. Un joven observaba a la lejanía a lo que aprecía un guardían chatarra.

* * *

Link acercó a este y estaba hablando a solas, pero en voz alta.

– últimamente están pasando cosas muy extrañas por estas tierras. Tengo un mal presentimiento…. – Suspiró profundo y luego, al sentir que le miraban dio media vuelta – ¡Ey! ¿De dónde saliste? – Preguntó con desconfianza, apretando un arpon en mano –No recuerdo haberte visto por aquí antes… Identifícate – El joven miró a Link con suma desconfianza.

– _Los viajeros tambien son peligrosos_ – Recordó la advertencia de Tamina.

– Soy… – Antes de seguir, el hyliano castaño le interrumpio.

– Bueno, en realidad no importa quien seas. Estoy cansado de hablar conmigo mismo, así que llegas en un buen momento – Link pensó que era un buen tipo. Aunque haberle interrumpido había sido poco educado – Por cierto, ¿sentiste aquel horrible terremoto? Pero no sólo eso, apareció una extraña aura en el castillo – Señaló un tipo de humareda violeta alrededor. era cierto, no había caido en cuenta que la luz de Zelda había disipado tan sólo un poco las tinieblas – Sabes que significa eso, ¿verdad? ¡El fin se acerca!

– Tranquilo, debe hacer una explicación racional, no hay que precipitarnos – Comentó Link un tanto nervioso. La verdad podría traer pánico a la gente, y él no queria eso.

– ¡Ah! – El hombre se le acercó y luego le picó la cabeza con un dedo – ¿De dónde vienes, niño? ¿Acaso no sabes por qué tiempos pasamos? – Link se sobó un poco la cabeza y luego se alejó – De todas formas, no voy a apartar la vista de esa cosa por si empieza a moverse.

Link se azomó a ver a donde este estaba revisando con anterioridad. ¿El guardían chatarra? – Ah, esa cosa…

– Sí, ese guadían de allá. Ya sabes lo que cuentan los viejos relatos sobre ellos.

– Lo se de primera mano… – El joven le miró confuso de lo dicho, Link se retracto – quiero decir, es cierto… son máquinas peligrosas.

– ¡Completamente! ¿Sabias que pueden moverse aun en ese estado? Uno de ellos me vio una vez y me persiguió sin descanso.

– Oh… menos mal que lo estas contando – Link sintió un poco de proecupación. Sabía de pellejo propio que ser perseguido por esas cosas generaba una ansiedad dificil de superar – ¿Te refieres al de allá? – Cuestionó Link, pensado en esa posibilidad.

– No, no, fue otro. Estaba cerca del castillo, justo antes de llegar al bosque, si no mal recuerdo – Link escuchó atentamente " _En el castillo rondan muchísimos, así que más vale que cuando vayas ahí lo hagas bien preparado_ " Recordó las palabras de Tamina una vez más – ¡Cuando te localizan, te disparan rayos azules, y corren como el viento! Por suerte conseguí esconderme entre los árboles del bosque. En serio que no sé cómo salí vivo.

– Tuviste una buena idea, es todo – Replicó el rubio con los hombros alzados.

– Hay un montón de guardianes en la zona del castillo de Hyrule, por eso es peligroso acercarse. Vete con cuidado.

– Muchas gracias, aunque me dirijo a Kakariko –Comentó Link con una pequeña sonrisa.

– Ah, supongo que entonces lo que te dije fue un tanto en vano – Respondió ante las palabras de Link.

– Para nada, la experiencia de otras personas siempre puede sernos útil en el futuro. Nos vemos – Dijo Link apartandose hacia los picos gemelos.

Sólo escuchó un " _Buena suerte, muchacho_ " y Link se despidió con la mano en alto, sin darse la vuelta.

A medida que Link caminaba por ese sendero, se sintió un tanto desolado. Observaba a lo lejos un tipo de estatua de caballo. – _¿Qué será eso? Tal vez debí preguntar_ – Se dijo asi mismo, pero le resto importancia.

Antes de ir hacía los picos gemelos sintió la necesidad de pasar a un lugar, desviandose un poco. No sabía que encontraría ahí. Tenía miedo de toparse con lo peor, pero estaría preparado. Inspiró aire para subir por la Meseta de Baumer, y seguir subiendo hasta la cima de una de las colinas que la conformaban. Cerró los ojos y luego los abrió quedandose en un silencio sepulcral. El corazón se le encogió. Recordaba aquella aldea como un sitió animado, con la gente y los niños corriendo de un lado a otro. Era una atareada parada de comercio de platillos. Su semblante se oscureció pero alzó la vista – _Ya no importa… ¿no? Ya pasó y no hay forma de revertirlo_ – se dijo así mismo.

Caminó hasta el lugar donde quería ir. Esperaba encontrar la Aldea Adenya en un estado aceptable, pero fue lo contrario. Todo estaba destruido y como un pantano, como si alguna inhundación, los monstruos y los guardianes hubiesen atacado todos juntos. Se acercó hasta ese monte donde había conversado sobre cierto tema con Zelda

* * *

Se sentó justo donde ese día se había sentado ella y comenzó a recordar el momento.

 _La princesa y Link habian viajado un largo rato, documentando ciertos fenómenos que a la princesa le habían llamado la atención. Sé decía que un espíritu dragón emergía de las profundidades del lago Hylia, así que la princesa se intereso en documentarlo, aunque fue en vano._

 _La tarde estaba nublada y lloviznaba con algo de fuerza, tal que dejó varados a ambos jóvenes._

– _¡Ay! No parece que la lluvia vaya a parar pronto. Tal vez no debimos venir aquí a sacar esa fotografía…_

– _No… era algo que deseabas… si querias hacerlo… no veo el problema… voy a donde tú vayas sin reproche… – Dijo Link mientras hacia pausa entre cara oración. Tambien gritaba un poco al blandir la espada, pues mientras Zelda descansaba, Link afinaba un poco sus habilidades, cortando la lluvia._

– _Tienes razón, es decir, el Lago Hylia se ve espectacular desde este punto, pero no hemos podido ver nada… quiza el espíritú no se muestra a cualquiera. – Dijo Zelda_

– _No exhasperes… tarde o temprano tendra que salir… Aunque quiza hoy no es el día_ – _Comentó Link de la misma forma entrecortada que antes._ _La joven sonrió con alegría, e hizo una larga pausa._

– _Siempre quisite ser caballero ¿no? Es por eso que seguiste los pasos de tu padre. Siempre entrenas tan duro – Link sintió las mejillas arder tras ese comentario, y tal como siempre sólo asintió con la cabeza, sin perder el ritmo ni la concentración de su pequeño entrenamiento – Tu dedicación y entrega para alcanzar tu meta es digna de admiración. La espada hizo bien en elegirte… – Sin embargo, otra pausa un tanto diferente, atrajó la atención de rubio._

– _Muchísimas gracias, su alteza – Dijo Link con una reverencia un tanto burlona, que le sacó una sonrisilla a Zelda, aunque esta cambio a una expresión afligida de inmediato. Al sentir que había sido culpa suya, Link tomó la palabra – Disculpe… creo que estoy tomando demasiada confianza y eso no…_

– _No es por eso, Link… quisiera preguntarte algo – Comentó con ojos suplicantes._

 _Link asintió dejando de practicar – Dime – respondió el joven._

– _Imagina… que no tuvieras las cualidades para ser un caballero – Los ojos celestes del rubio se abrieron de la sorpresa y de lo que venía – Y aún así te dijeran que… como naciste en una familia de caballeros, tu obligación es convertirte en uno – La mirada de Zelda decayó en suma tristeza. Muchó más que la que acostumbraba mostrarle – Si te lo repitieran sin cesar… ¿Qué camino elegirias?_

 _El joven miró con tristeza a la princesa. Sabía a que se refería. Podria parecer poco inteligente, pero entendía aquello. La empatía que tenía por Zelda lo hizo sentarse a su lado – Bueno… – Link tomó su alforja y sacó unas frutas. – Podriamos hablar de ello si quieres. Siempre me he preguntado por qué soy incapaz de quejarme de lo que hago –_ _Le tendió unas frambuesas que la joven aceptó sin demora, mientras se refugiaba de la lluvia con ella. Era como si la hubiera estudiado, pues esta era de sus frutas favoritas, además de la sandía del oasis_ _– Y luego recuerdo que lo que hago es algo que toda mi vida he disfrutado._

– _Sí… se nota a kilometros que adoras entrenar con la espada…_ – _Respondió Zelda_

– _Sí, lo amo. Es lo que siempre me ha encantado, aunque ahora no es lo mismo… – Dijo esta vez más tranquilo que usualmente – Quiero decir. Siempre fue un juego para mi, una afición convertirme en tan buen espadachín como mi padre y el padre de mi padre, pero el tiempo le quito la diversión que tenía. Ahora lo hago más por obligación que por que ame hacerlo. Estoy seguro de que ni siquiera mis amigos más cercanos entienden esto, pero… yo tampoco soy perfecto, princesa…_

– _Zelda, por favor, dime Zelda – Insistió con una sonrisa ligera en su rostro._

– _De acuerdo… Zelda – Respondió de la misma forma que ella, aunque un poco titubeante por el cambio tan repentino – A lo que voy es… Desde que saqué la Espada que Doblega a la Oscuridad, todos esperan más de mi. Desde aquellos que envidian mis habilidades y que tengo el honor de ser escolta tuyo y usar esta espada legendaria… – Señalo la espada detrás de la espalda – hasta aquellos que me observan con honor, como Su Alteza, el rey… y mi padre – Link bajó la mirada al suelo, y luego sacudió la cabeza, de manera tan graciosa que Zelda hecho a reir – Todos esperan mucho de mi – Dio un mordizco a una manzana y siguió hablando con la boca llena – Y me temo que los decepcioné un día, creo que es a lo único que le temo – La princesa hecho a reir por la forma en la que hablababa con la manzana entre la boca._

– _Comprendo pero… ¿qué harías? – Era verdad, no había dicho nada al respecto, aún._

 _Link terminó de tragar la manzana y luego aclaró la voz – Si es algo tan importante, como que tiene la vida de muchas personas en juego, entonces lo intentaría una y otra vez. Porque a pesar de ser algo dificil, rendirse no sirve de nada si es un destino que ya esta en el camino. Sabes… sé que te refieres a ti, sé que es por todo lo que siempre has pasado con tu padre y las exigencias del pueblo_ _– Miro directamente a los ojos a la princesa, a quien ahora le llamaba Zelda –_ _¿Por qué dejar de hacer lo que tanto te gusta? No es una perdida de tiempo. Una vez le dije a un amigo que sólo la concentración te hace sacar lo más fuerte de ti. Sé que lograras despertar tu poder por qué eres la princesa más inteligente, fuerte y audaz que este reino haya tenido, hayaras una forma tarde o temprano. Sea rezando o investigando sobre las reliquias, lo conseguiras – El joven le tocó la cabeza con un dedo – Sólo confia más en ti…_

 _Zelda se quedó pasmada ante una hermosa sonrisa que jamás le había visto desde que lo conocío. Siempre era inexpresivo y parecía frio como un iceberg, pero en ese instante sintió como su pecho ardía con fuerza, algo dentro de ella hacía que sus mejillas ardieran sólo por verle sonreir._

– _Gracias – Dijo ella, con una expresión alegre, con los ojos cristalinos pero con una enorme sonrisa. Link sintió lo mismo que Zelda._

* * *

Luego de aquel recuerdo agridulce, Link continuó con su camino. Pasó un largo rato. El sendero a los picos gemelos era algo inusual. No recordaba que la gente lo atravesara frecuentemente. Además su padre le había dicho que ahí, algunos monstruos y también bandidos, se atrevían a asaltar viajeros. Pero no tuvo enfrentamiento con uno ni otro.

Al cruzar por ese estrecho camino, entre suelo y rio, se topó con otro viajero. Este se estaba confrontando a dos mosntruos, parecía necesitar ayuda. El joven no dudo ni dos segundos en ir a manejar el problema. Fue sigilosó hasta uno de ellos y clavó la espada con fuerza, salcandola de igual manera, y el monstruo explotó de nuevo.

El otro se dio cuenta de esto, y bajó la guardia ante el joven moreno de cabello rizado al que antes estaba atacando. Este hizo lo mismo que Link, y el bokoblin fue derrotado.

– Muchas gracias, parece que soy el platillo favorito de los monstruos, siempre me atacan – Expresó con repelus en el tono – Por favor, acepta esto – Le tendió la mano con un papel. Adentro había unas diez tiras de carne seca.

– ¿Eh? No es necesario, lo hice por que te vi en problemas – Dijo Link apenado y rascandose la nuca.

– No pasa nada, joven. De eso vivo. Además la carne seca es muy nutritiva y pareces ser un viajero. Aceptala – Esta vez Link no pudo contra decir y la aceptó algo avergonzado.

– Gracias… – Dijo resignado por el obsequió y le miró con gratitud.

– Por cierto, disculpa los modales, me llamo Bonto. Generalmente vendo carne y paseó mucho por esta zona. Tal vez pueda ayudarte, pareces un poco perdido – Mencionó el chico.

La cara de Link, en efecto, lucía algo confundida. La primera vez que llegó ahí fue cuando llevaba a Zelda de la mano. Tuvo que desviarse por esa ruta peligrosa para llegar a Kakariko, ya que los guardianes habían establecido un perimetro en la colina de Sahasraha, la entrada Noroeste de la Aldea y por la que solían llegar.

No había más. Link se atrevió a preguntarle sobre algun lugar tranquilo para pasar la noche – Esperaba llegar a Kakariko, pero se esta tornando tarde. Además voy a pie, ¿no hay un lugar donde pueda descanzar?

– Pues descansa en el rancho de los Picos Gemelos – Comentaba desconcertado – ¿Eres de algun lugar lejano? Hay muchos ranchos establecidos por todo Hyrule, para que la gente que viaja constantemente por aquí pueda descansar y no aventurarse a los peligros de la noche.

– Sí, soy de un lugar lejano. Fuera de Hyrule, estaba paseando y me encontré con un hombre que me dijo que en Kakariko habían… eh… buenos productos agrícolas, y como soy alguien que ama desgustar platillos, me parecío una buena oportunidad – Aquella había sido la mejor excusa jamas contada. Había algo de verdad en sus palabras. Realmente amaba comer cosas deliciosas, hasta roco perniles.

– ¡Ya veo! Seguramente alguien te mencionó la deliciosa gastronomía que tiene Hyrule, a pesar de todo. Tampoco imagino que sepan la situación del territorio, en fin. Espero que consigas algun buen platillo en Kakariko. Dicen que los Sheikah, además de buenos guerreros, son excelentes cocineros – Link esbozó una sonrisa torcida, eso no era del todo cierto. La verdad, Impa llegaba a cocinar un par de veces y la comida se volviá un desastre, lo mismo con Prunia, a pesar de ser hemanas y ser diferentes, era lo único que tenían en común.

– Gracias – Dijo el rubio y se marcho al mencionado rancho. Ahora entendía a que se refería. Frente al Puente Circan había visto esa misma cabeza de caballo. Ese debía ser un rancho de los que estan repartidos por Hyrule.

Se acercó hasta este y antes de preguntar nada, un muchacho con una gigantesca mochila en forma de escarabajo le salió de la nada, asustandole un poco.

– ¿Qué tal amigo? Mi nombre es Terry y soy un mercader. Te puedo vender algunas cosas y tambien puedes venderme algo. El cambio se hará por rupias – Link aprovechó el momento para intercambiar las piedras.

– Oh… ¿Cuánto me darias por un opalo y tres ámbares? – Link recordaba muy bien cuanto valía a lo mucho cada uno. Si intentaba estafarle, se daría cuenta.

– Bien, por todo eso serían ciento cincuenta rupias. ¿Estas de acuerdo? – El rubio asintió con amabilidad – Muy bien, veamos esas piedras.

Link se las tendió en la mano, el joven sacó de una bolsa un bonche de tres rupias púpuras.

– Muchas gracias, es un placer hacer negocios contigo – El muchacho siguió caminando y Link le despidió de la misma grata forma.

Después de todo, Tamina no había dicho que quedaba aún hylianos altruistas. Había gente amable como ese mercader, así que el mundo aún tenía esperanza. Luego se encaminó hasta el pequeño rancho. Tenía un tipo de puesto y decidio acercarse a pedir información.

– Buenas tardes – Dijo educadamente el rubio.

– Me llamo Saaren, y soy el mejor domador de la zona, y el es mi hermano gemelo, Tasio ¿En que podemos servirte?

– Disculpe ¿podría descansar por aquí? – Preguntó amablemente, a lo que los hombres hecharon a reir.

– Claro, joven. Parece ser tu primera vez en un rancho, ¿no? – Link observó atentamente a ambos hombres. Uno estaba afuera del rancho, cruzado de brazos. El otro en la pequeña cabina de información. Asintió ante la pregunta del hombre.

– Pues los concía de otra forma, pero sí, en uno así nunca había puesto el pie – Replicó el hyliano con una sonrisa perdida.

– Para pedir una cama tienes que ir al otro lado. Aquí registramos monturas, muchacho. – ¿Monturas? Ahora que lo pensaba, todo sería mucho más facil si tuviera un caballo.

– Pensé que era dificil domesticarlos – informó el joven. Quiza aquello incitaría al "mejor domador de la zona" para que le diera información sobre un caballo.

– Si, ¿qué no tienes uno? Vaya, debe ser cansado el viaje. Muchacho, ¿no te interesaría obtener un caballo? – dijo el de afuera con una gran sonrisa.

– El registro para pertenecer al "club ecuestre" sólo necesitas veinte rupias por caballo. Es un solo pago. Te daremos una tarjeta de socio y cada que vayas a otros ranchos sabran que eres parte del club y podras dejar a tu caballo en el rancho mientras descansas – Link veía todo demasiado barato, su cara delataba que pensaba de esa forma – No pongas esa cara, muchacho. En los tiempos que corren, la ayuda a un hyliano de un hyliano no viene mal. Además no nos hace falta absolutamente nada. Cubrimos los grastos con algo más. El dar tan accesible el precio nos facilita tambien poder recoger el excremento de los caballos. ¿Sabes que es el mejor abono? Además del rancho, tenemos la posta, donde puedes quedarte a dormir, muchos viajeros vienen constantemente, en especial mercaderes, por eso no nos hace falta nada.

Link entendió mejor la razón – Si, me interesaría tener una montura ¿qué debo hacer? – Cuestionó al de afuera.

– En esta zona hay muchos caballos, así que puedes acercarte con sigilo. Y recuerda, mientras menos manchas tenga, el caballo tendra más rapidez y resistencia. Si lo haces en menos de diez minutos te daré un premio, ¿qué me dices?

Diez minutos eran más que suficiente. Despues de cien años, todo el cuartel de Hatelia se veía en terribles condiciones. No le trastornaba demasiado ya que fue testigo de su destrucción el último día de hacía cien años. La naturaleza se había encargar de hacer suyo el lugar, y los caballos también – Trato hecho. ¿Qué hay si yo pierdo? – Preguntó con una mueca divertida.

– Nada, tan sólo tendré la satisfacción de seguir siendo el número uno – El viejo era agradable. Link intento no reir con aquello, pero le fue casi imposible.

El hombre contó hasta tres y Link corrió en busca de un caballo. Antes de darse cuenta, estaba encima de un arbol y observaba a su alrededor si había tales animales, en efecto, habían unos cuantos. Bajó del árbol con un sólo salto y se aventuro con lentitud hasta un caballo.

Este era de una tonalidad marron. Sus patas y la crin eran color hueso, era una combinación muy elegante. Le recordaba mucho a _Yato,_ su caballo que, lamentablemente había sido herido por un guardían.

No le tomó nada subirse al caballo y agarrarse fuerte de su crin, sin lastimarle demasiado. El joven le calmaba con palmadas ligeras sobre el cuello y luego el caballo finalmente cedió. Probó un tanto su velocidad y su destreza para dar vuelta. El caballo estaba perfecto. No falto esfuerzo para llevarle hasta donde estaba Saaren y Tasio.

Saaren quedó con la boca completamente abierta. No había pasado ni cinco minutos y él ya está ahí, con la montura.

– Vaya, así que lo has hecho tan rápido – Expresó Tasio con una sonrisa – Parece que me debes dinero, hermano, y a ese joven el premio.

– B-Bien… – El hombre le pago cincuenta rupias a su hermano, y a Link le ofreció un carcaj de flechas, y este ya tenía algunas cuantas.

– ¡Wow, me viene como las perlas! – Expresó el joven, acomodándose el carcaj sobre la cintura – ¿Y ahora podré registrar mi caballo? – Preguntó curiosamente, Tasio asintió.

– Veo que es hembra, y la verdad es muy hermosa y brava, se nota en la mirada ¿Qué nombre le pondrás? – Link no sabía el género del caballo. Estaba un poco desconcertado de que fuese hembra, ya que, además de Daphne, la yegua de Zelda, nunca había tratado con otras – Bueno… viendo el color de su pelaje ¿por qué no te ponemos caoba? La yegua relinchó como si estuviera indignada – D-De acuerdo. Sabes, tu pelaje y tu crin, además de tu actitud, me recuerdan a una leyenda de una yegua ¿qué te parece Epona? – La yegua regresó un poco más calmada hasta Link. Era como si el nombre le hubiera agradado.

Hasta ahora, Saaren nunca había visto una conexión así entre jinete y montura. Era como si el joven entendiera sus gestos y su sentir. Saaren esbozó una sonrisa, aquel carcaj que le gustaba tanto para practicar a caballo ahora le pertenecía a un muchacho bonachón.

Tasio salió de la cabina y se acercó a la yegua – Muy bien, señorita, le pondremos unas cosas y luego descansara en el rancho, no se preocupe.

– Muchas gracias – Comentó Link. Saaren le preparó la tarjeta del club

cv– Cuídala muy bien, si se te pierde, enséñales el carcaj, era de un abuelo que le puso el sello del club, así que no habrá pierde, muchacho.

– Si es tan especial, debería quedárselo – Link iba a devolvérselo, pero Saaren le detuvo.

– No, joven, está bien. Creo que me demostraste que debo mejorar yo mismo. He perdido la noción de como relacionarme con los caballos, y me lo has hecho ver. Este carcaj le pertenecía a mi abuelo, él fue un gran arquero de algo llamado " **La guardia** ", mi padre dijo que cuando falleció lo heredo a él, pero no le dio uso jamás.

Link le miro con otra expresión. ¿Un gran arquero en la guardia? Tal vez… ¡Pues claro! – Jacob – susurró por lo bajo. Saaren no entendió, por suerte, lo que Link había dicho.

Link agradeció a los dos hombres por sus servicios, les pago con una rupia de cincuenta, recibiendo dos de cinco y una de veinte como cambio.

Luego pasó a donde la posta. Las camas estaban todas en un mismo lugar, sin ningún tipo de privacidad, y estaban acomodadas en literas de hasta tres. Había de decir que eran bastantes los viajeros dentro. Unos gemelos, una jovencita, algo que parecía ser una familia y el mismo Terry.

* * *

Link se acostó cerca de la salida, guardando bien la tableta sheikah y sus pertenencias. A la mañana siguiente partiría junto a su nueva amiga.

– _Aun recuerdo a mis amigos… – Expresó en su mente con tristeza – Jacob, él me enseño a disparar con esa agilidad. Mi padre y él eran buenos amigos…_

 _Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a recordarlo con una sonrisa._

– _Más rápido, muchacho. Si el gran Revali te ha retado, ¡es mejor que lleves un arco y le enseñes que podemos hacer los hylianos! No pueden menospreciarnos por no tener habilidades superiores._

– _Somos mejores en tierra que ellos. Lo mismo con los zora y los Gorons. Discutimos nuestras habilidades con las Gerudo, y a pesar de que son buenas guerreras, nosotros somos más ingeniosos –_ _Dijo Link con una mirada enfadada. Su padre le dio un topetazo con un papel. A pesar de ser algo ligero se tuvo que sobar por la fuerza aplicada._

– _No se te ocurra expresarte así. Si te enfrentaras a Lady Urbosa, estarías retorciéndote sobre el suelo como una mosca, más respeto, muchacho – Dijo un hombre castaño de ojos azules. Era alto, fornido y mostraba intimidación. Vestía un traje característico de la guardia. Túnica con colores azules, rojos y toques dorados. Pantalón y camisa interior de manga larga, ambos en color negro. Además de botas blancas. En la cabeza llevaban una boina parecida a la túnica, pero con un escudo con el símbolo de la familia real. Jacob vestía igual._

– _Lo siento, padre – Link bajó la mirada. Desde que había sacado la espada, su padre era mucho más severo que antes._

– _Señor… en ese instante soy tu superior, aunque seas el Campeón Hyliano, sigo siendo el comandante de la guardia._

– _De acuerdo… lo lamento, señor – Su padre se marchó con enfado en la mirada. De verdad se había vuelto mucho más exigente con él._

 _Jacob se dio cuenta de los gesto del muchacho. Apenas tenía diecisiete y ya tenía un destino tan grande. Además de la responsabilidad de cuidar a la princesa._

– _Muchacho, tienes un don nato para blandir la espada, como toda tu descendencia. El único consejo para mejorar con el arco que podría darte es que te relajes. Concéntrate en lo que quieres lograr, respira y sentirás que el tiempo va despacio. Es como cuando Lady Urbosa te enseño la guardia perfecta – Link observó a Jacob y le sonrió. Asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada. El hombre moreno y de ojos verdes suspiró con profundidad – Confió en ti, desde que eras un pequeño niño, siempre he confiado en ti, hijo._

 _Jacob se marchó, dejando atrás a Lnk, que después de agradecer a su manera, se puso en marcha a practicar con el arco._

* * *

Ya no recordaba mucho de sus antiguos compañeros de la guardia. Por un lado, en ese momento y cuando todo se fue al carajo, no deseaba pensar demasiado en ello.

Por Zelda, que aún le esperaba en el castillo, y para vengar a sus amigos, a los inocentes, a su familia… debía hacer que su corazón se hiciera más fuerte.

…


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4: La determinación del Campeón

A los primeros rayos del alba, el joven hyliano se levantó. Enlistó todas sus cosas, precaviendo que no faltara nada. Así era, todo estaba en su sitio. Había pagado en total cincuenta rupias. Por hospedaje, por lo del club ecuestre, y diez más por un desayuno y almuerzo completos. Este último estaba seguro de que terminaría por llevárselo de camino.

Al cabo de unos minutos, un par de niños ya estaban sirviendo el desayuno para todos aquellos que lo habían pagado. Eran gemelos. Al parecer, la descendencia de Jacob había sido así de proliferada, eso le daba alegría.

Degustó su comida, bastante buena. Un poco de arroz con leche, manzanas asadas, pan y una taza de leche con miel. También habían servido unas frutas para el gusto de quienes fuera. Descansó un poco para que el alimento no le cayera mal. Luego de aquello se puso a entrenar con la espada.

– Hace años que no la ocupo. Cuando derrotamos a los monstruos en la caballeriza… sólo disparé con el arco. Espero que el señor Saaren no me haya dado el carcaj de su abuelo sólo por qué tengo un arco. En fin.

El muchacho se había alejado un poco del rancho y había empezado a blandir la espada como antaño. Pasó un largo rato así, y después aprovecho para ir a ducharse a un pequeño rio, cercano a un viejo puente. Ahí nadie le vería. Se acercó y lo hizo sin más demora. Terminó con rapidez de hacer aquello y posteriormente fue por su ración del almuerzo.

Los niños se lo dieron en un conveniente plato, enrollado en una tela. Estaba bien sellado. Link agradeció y antes de marcharse, Saaren se le acercó.

– Por favor, sigue siendo tan cercano a los caballos como siempre… y usa bien ese carcaj. –El hombre dio media vuelta, escuchando un "Sí, señor, gracias por todo" de parte del tímido joven rubio.

Este siguió su camino. Aun se observaba el pantano de Kokun, donde hacía cien años había un gran cuartel, y ahora estaba destruido. También había sido el campo de batalla donde dio su último aliento. Bajó la mirada con incomodidad por aquel recuerdo y su brazo volvió a dolerle.

Más adelante se toparía con el puente Kakariko. Pasó muy pocas veces por ahí cuando aún estaban los tiempos de gloría. Aunque nunca habían cruzado por el paso de los Picos Gemelos.

En fin. Link prosiguió la marcha. A caballo era mucho más cómodo. El puente estaba tan destrozado como imaginaba. Ver la escena era triste. Pero en fin. Iba tranquilamente, pero alguien llamó su atención, parecía perdido.

– ¿Esta perdido, señor? – Pregunto Link un tanto desconcertado. Bajó de Epona y se acercó al señor, que tenía un aspecto curioso.

– Hace como un año… iba tan tranquilo por aquí de noche cuando vi una luz y miré hacia el cielo. Había un objeto brillante que flotaba, y me quedé embobado… – Link empezaba a sospechar un poco, así que se sintió en la necesidad de tomar con ligereza su espada – Justo a continuación, me vi envuelto en una luz. Luego me desperté en mi cama.

– No le entiendo ¿se encuentra bien? – Volvió a preguntar desconcertado.

– Y tu ¿qué opinas? – Preguntó el hombre, casi pasando de lo dicho por Link.

– ¿De qué? No entiendo, señor ¿de verdad está bien? – Volvió a cuestionar el joven.

– Verás… Hace poco creí escuchar que alguien me llamaba, pero cuando abrí los ojos… estaba en una cama, en una habitación desconocida – Ya lo comprendía, los oídos del joven se agudizaron y comenzó a retroceder con lentitud – Cuando me fijé en la esquina… Y vi un arte facto extraño que brillaba. Me acerqué a tocarlo. Y en ese preciso instante me invadió una sensación muy familiar. Entonces me desperté y aparecí aquí. – Cuestiono de nuevo – Y ¿tú qué crees? – Link le miro con algo de disgusto.

– No sé, tengo que irme… – Dijo el rubio, dándose la vuelta.

– Espera, todo tiene que ver contigo… Campeón Hyliano – El hombre soltó un tipo de bomba de humo, y se transformó en algo que Link ya se estaba esperando.

El miembro del Clan Yiga se alejó de Link, con un arma en su mano, intentó cortarle, pero Link esquivó con agilidad. Desenfundó su espada rápidamente. Cortó parte del traje del tipo y un poco más. El Yiga sintió rabia al ver que… ¿se le habían caído unos plátanos de la alforja? Además de unas rupias. Aquello fue tan humillante para él tipo que se dispersó en otra bomba de humo.

– ¡Lo pagaras caro! – Link se quedó de piedra. De verdad eran inútiles en los tiempos actuales.

– Si, como dijo Tamina, son simples moscas molestando a la gente – Expresó el joven con un rostro de vergüenza ante las acciones de los "Yiga"

Subió a Epona y continuaron el camino. Se internaron por los pilares de Narisha y la cierra de Bonooru. Link volvió a sentirse un tanto cúlpale. La aldea lucía mucho más pequeña que antaño, en los alrededores se notaban las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue la aldea más mágica de todo Hyrule. Bajó la mirada con un poco de tristeza pero continúo andando. La entrada estaría más profundo entonces, donde se hallaba la casa de Impa. Por ello, y por la cercanía, la princesa acostumbraba a llegar por la entrada noroeste del pueblo.

Link bajó el paso al ver que en la entrada había un guardia. Suspiró decaído, se colocó la capucha y bajó del caballo.

– ¡Alto ahí! ¿Qué buscas, viajero? – el joven aclaró la garganta.

– He venido a visitar a Lady Impa – Respondió con severidad sobre el tono – Busco la verdad de entre las sombras. La diosa siempre le sonríe al que por la oscuridad logra retornar al camino.

El hombre se quedó pasmado. Aquellas oraciones eran de la familia real, y nada más que de ellos. Nadie más conocía esas palabras y se usaban para evitar que algún impostor se hiciera pasar por ellos. De inmediato le abrió paso a Link. Además de eso, el joven había visto cierta tableta sobre su cintura… ¿acaso sería…?

Después de apretarse el corazón, el joven volvió a suspirar de alivio. Al menos la aldea rebosaba de alegría por dentro. Había niños, jóvenes y adultos mayores paseándose como si no hubiera cataclismo alguno. Pero era un número reducido al de antaño.

Aun colgaban esos adornos sobre tiras largas de lazos. El joven sonrió. Una señora junto a un fuego le saludo como si nada, Link le devolvió el gesto. A lo largo del tramo para ver a Impa se dio cuenta de que la aldea era autosuficiente. Tenían ganado, cultivos y tiendas. Link volvió a sonreír. Continuó hasta ver la casa de Impa. Ahí había dos guardias muy fornidos.

– ¡Alto! ¿Quién osa perturbar la paz de Lady Impa? – Link se paró frente a ambos con osadía.

– Soy el enviado del rey Roham Bosphoramus Hyrule y la princesa Zelda Bosphoramus Hyrule – Enseño la tableta Sheikah – Ahora, por favor déjenme pasar.

Los hombres se arrodillaron vertiginosamente, pidieron una disculpa y dejaron pasar a Link. Este subió las escalerillas, encontrándose con una joven limpiando el pasillo.

– Buenas tardes – Saludo el rubio con cortesía.

La muchacha no le saludo, de hecho, se levantó abruptamente y luego se tapó los ojos – B-Buenas t-ta-ta-ta-tardes…

Link soltó una pequeña risa. Su forma de saludar había sido un poco divertida – Disculpa… ¿por qué tienes esa expresión? No hay por qué temer.

La joven destapó ligeramente tú ojo izquierdo y casi se desmaya – ¡T-T-TÚ-TÚ! – La jovencita se precipitó hasta la puerta cerrándola en la nariz del rubio – ¡Abuela…!

Link también abrió la puerta agresivamente, en busca de la joven a la que había asustado – ¡Hey, no hice nada…! Malo…

La mujer abrió los ojos con lentitud y luego esbozó una sonrisa – Al fin has regresado… joven campeón. Cuanto me alegro – Dijo con una voz afable. Link tragó saliva ¿esa era Impa? Ya esperaba verla así, pero pensarlo era diferente a vivirlo. Aquella mujer de un aspecto bello, ahora estaba sumida en la tercera edad. Vaya sorpresa.

– Acércate, muchacho – Dijo esta con una sonrisa en los labios – ¿Cómo has estado? He sentido el despertar de la bestia, y a nuestra princesa sesgándole, quizá por tu despertar.

– Impa… ha pasado tanto tiempo, Lady Impa – La mujer le sonrió con alegría, al menos le recordaba y no fue como lo que predijo Prunia.

– La princesa temía que no le recordaras, por ello hizo preparativos antes de enfrentarse a la bestia. Pero teniendo en cuenta que sabes de tu pasado ¿por qué no te vistes cómo sólo el campeón es digno? – Detrás de un cofre, la anciana sacó una túnica y unos pantalones de una calidad superior a la antes vista – La princesa cosió ella misma esta versión de tu túnica, te dejó también estos pantalones, unas botas nuevas y… esto – Al ver todo junto, Link se conmovió. No por la ropa, si no por algo más. Sobre las manos de Impa había un bonito recuerdo. Lo había perdido el día del cataclismo, quizá…

– Zelda… – susurró por lo bajo apretando un pulsera sumamente especial. Desde la recolección de pequeñas piedras, hasta la creación de la liga, hecho todo a mano por la princesa.

Tenía un unas pequeñas piedras color azul celeste, que la princesa había recolectado de un rio. En todo el medio, también tenía un adorno especial. Era un dije con el símbolo de Farore en color verde.

El joven se soltó el cabello, solía usar esa pulsera para amarrarlo, pero antes de volverlo a sujetar, suspiró hondo.

– A pesar de recordar todo… ya no soy el mismo, Impa. Perdí toda mi fuerza y mi habilidad se redujo. Mi corazón ha sido débil ante este panorama del futuro. No quiero ser la sombra inocente del pasado, si he de cambiar, cambiaré en todos los aspectos, incluyendo esto – Link señaló su cabello. La mujer esbozó una sonrisa.

– Apaya, por favor, trae unas tijeras – Comentó la anciana con una sonrisa.

– P-Pero abuela, no sabes cortar el cabello – Expresó preocupada.

– No hay nadie más capaz de hacerlo. Tú podrías, pero tienes ese miedo ¿no? – Apaya negó con la cabeza.

– ¡No! Y-Yo… si es para ayudar al caballero, entonces l-l-lo haré – Su mirada se volvió furtiva e Impa esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

La joven tomó las tijeras y subió a su habitación para prepararle un lugar y cortarle el cabello al joven. Por mientras Link se quedó abajo, para conversar unos momentos a solas con Impa.

– ¿Te sorprende tanto verme en este estado? – Preguntó la mujer. Link desvió la mirada un tanto avergonzado – Ah, joven, yo también me sorprendo de haber llegado a esta edad y vivir para contar los destrozos del cataclismo. Aun cuando mi corazón desee lo contrario, vivo hasta este momento para darte la bienvenida. Como puedes ver, mi nieta es un tanto torpe hablando con personas jóvenes, así que era posible que el mensaje de Su Alteza no te hubiera llegado de su parte.

Link hecho a reír un poco – Puede ser, pero es tu nieta. Estoy seguro de que esa jovencita puede hacer grandes cosas – Respondía el joven analizando los alrededores de la casa – Ha cambiado mucho, ¿verdad? Todo lo que conocía ahora es absolutamente un simple recuerdo – Impa se percató de la mirada del joven, que parecía perdida y entristecida.

Todo lo ocurrido había dejado mella en su corazón. Desde haber fallado en su misión de detener a Ganon, hasta haberle fallado a todos los que confiaban en él, ahora lo entendía bien la vieja Impa.

– Ya entiendo mejor por qué deseas cambiar. Campeón, sé que lograras superponerte a este gran shock y a la culpa que tu consciencia te genera. No hace falta que te presiones demasiado por un error del destino – Insistió la mujer albina – Sólo hace falta que tu corazón vuelva a ser tan fuerte, incluso un poco más, y remiendes tus fallas, así como la princesa.

Link se quedó en silencio unos segundos, mirando a la nada, perdido. Apretó los labios y luego suspiró esbozando una sonrisa. Sus dos grandes cielos se enfocaron en la mujer de ojos rojos, sorprendiéndola. En ellos había una gran determinación y un espíritu de enorme coraje encendiéndose poco a poco. No fallaría otra vez, estaba segura.

– Si la princesa estuviese viéndote ahora mismo, es posible que cayese enamorada, Campeón – Dijo Impa, provocando un pequeño shock en el hyliano.

Ni siquiera ella había olvidado aquellas últimas palabras de Zelda, antes de ir a enfrentar al cataclismo, y después de todos sus preparativos.

 _Impa admiraba la cabellera de la princesa, mientras esta le rezaba a la diosa en el pequeño estanque en lo que quedaba del pueblo. Admiraba con paz a la joven que irradiaba una energía divina, sólo los sheikah podrían sentir a la diosa emanando el poder desde esa jovencita._

– _Disculpe, alteza, pero creo que es hora de irnos_ – _Dijo su voz jovial pero tranquila, tomando el hombro de Zelda._

– _Si, Impa, ya voy… es sólo que aún estoy preocupada por Link. Por ello le rezó a la diosa que lo devuelva con toda seguridad. Lucharé los años que sean para que su alma y su ser perduren. Espero que Prunia se equivoque, no desearía que olvidara nada de lo que pasamos juntos… jamás._

 _Impa se dio cuenta de que las mejillas de Zelda se habían coloreado de rojo, y se había masajeado lenta y delicadamente los labios con la yema de sus dedos._

– _Disculpe mi atrevimiento, Su Alteza… pero ¿entonces es verdad que usted y el joven campeón…?_ – _Zelda le interrumpió abruptamente._

 _El sonido del agua corriendo hasta el estanque había formado una atmosfera curiosa._

– _Si, Impa. Link es importante para mí. El me dio cariño y… me enseñó que la esperanza nunca muere hasta que uno lo desea_ – _Comentó con una seguridad jamás antes vista por Impa_ – _Y por eso es que voy a luchar hasta que el despierte, y continuaré hasta lo necesario. Tal como ha hecho era tras era. La diosa Hylia me ha mostrado su gran determinación._

 _Hasta ese entonces se percató de ese amor salvaje que la princesa había sentido por el joven más destacado entre los caballeros, el Campeón Hyliano._

– Creí que era un chiste, pero veo que ambos dan y reciben – Murmuró la anciana con una sonrisa – Espero que tu corazón se fortalezca, Link, la princesa te espera. Aunque debo decirte unas cosas antes de nada. Aunque supongo que Apaya ya habrá terminado de arreglar su habitación para ayudarte con tu cabello. ¿Verdad, querida? – Dijo la anciana con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa burlona.

Apaya se escondió tras la elevación de las escalerillas, pero ya había sido vista por Link. Este se despidió de Impa, dejándola con una enorme dicha.

– Tu padre también cortó su larga cabellera cuando falló. Es una tradición ¿verdad? – Dijo para sí misma, recordando a aquel hombre, casi la viva imagen de Link, salvo por algunos detalles. – Como sea… Cien años han pasado desde entonces. Link, el caballero que doblega a la oscuridad ha regresado. Gracias, diosa Hylia, por cumplir los deseos de nuestra princesa.

El muchacho siguió a Apaya en la gran casona. La joven subió hasta un pasillo alargado con cinco puertas, dos de lado derecho, dos del izquierdo y una hasta el final. Link recordaba quedarse en una de las habitaciones y Zelda frente a la de él. La puerta del medio era un cuarto de baño, aunque en cada habitación había un baño completo. La joven se dirigió a la primera puerta de lado derecho y la dejó abierta.

– Ya estamos aquí – Dijo apenas audible para Link, era una habitación simple pero bonita.

Tenía una decoración bastante femenina. Al lado derecho de la puerta había un pequeño escritorio. Del lado izquierdo, un pequeño perchero con unos cuadros sobre la pared. A la esquina izquierda un closet y al lado en frente, una puerta del cuarto de baño. En la pared del frente de la entrada estaba un tocador, casi en todo el medio. Ahí había preparado el sitio para cortarle su cabello, y a dos metros, aproximadamente, de lado derecho estaba la cama de la joven. Tenía algunas plantas y pinturas en papiro alrededor de la habitación.

– Disculpa el desorden – Dijo la joven al sentir que Link lo miraba todo.

– No, no pasa nada. No me había percatado – Fingió no haber examinado nada. Apaya le indicó sentarse frente al tocador.

La jovencita sheikah le colocó una toalla alrededor del cuello y torso del joven, abrochándola detrás de su nuca. Soltó el cabello del joven y le dio la liga que tenía puesta. Pidió a Link que se retirara unos instantes sus pendientes, y eso hizo. Los dejo sobre el tocador.

Alrededor de la cómoda había cepillos, unas tijeras, perfumes, maquillajes y un tipo de atomizador. Recordaba que Zelda tenía cosas así sobre su propia cómoda. Mucho más grande y más elegante. Aunque a ella poco le agradara ese tipo de estilo. Pensaba en ese momento que estaría más cómoda con ese humilde tocador de Apaya.

El rubio se percató de que la jovencita tenía una foto de ella con Impa. Parecía pequeñita. Sonrió alegremente. Parecía una niña feliz, aunque Impa lucia más joven.

– Es mi madre – Dijo peinando el cabello del joven. Derramó agua con el atomizador y siguió peinando – Dice la abuela que me parezco mucho a ella, aunque también me parezco a mi difunto padre.

– Oh… con razón Lady Impa luce tan joven en esa foto – Comentó un poco avergonzado. Tal vez ella no estaba cómoda al hablar de ese tema – No era mi intención ser imprudente, disculpa.

– ¿E-Eh? ¡N-No! Está bien, Link… p-perdona. N-No pretendía ser descortés – Respiró profundo y luego continuó – N-No se p-preocupe, señor Link.

Este hecho a reír fuertemente ¿señor? Se sentía viejo al escucharlo aunque, bueno, oficialmente tenía más de cien años, y esa muchachita quizá apenas dieciocho primaveras.

– No te preocupes, Apaya, puedes llamarme Link. Creo que es mejor que me llames de tú, algo menos impropio. Tengo la sensación de que luzco como un anciano si me llamas señor con tanta formalidad. – Este comenzó a reír de nuevo, observándola por el reflejo del espejo.

Apaya había terminado de cepillarle el cabello – N-No, no era por eso. E-En realidad luces muy joven y a-a-apuesto – Dijo apenas, sin mirarle.

Link agradeció con modestia, aunque sus mejillas ardían un poco por el cumplido. Recordaba recibirlos a menudo cuando habitaba el castillo, en la parte de los cuarteles de la guardia. Paseaba por los jardines en busca de Zelda, topándose en el camino con jovencitas sirvientas que le alagaban, e incluso jóvenes de sociedad que visitaban al rey y le ofrecían obsequios para ganárselo. Era con esas con las que especialmente batallaba, ya que eran la clase de chiquillas ricas, y sus madres, las que criticaban fuertemente a Zelda. Recordaba que le pesaba mucho guardarse las ganas de ponerlas en su lugar cuando ya era amigo de Zelda, y mucho más, cuando ya sentía cosas por ella.

Apaya tenía unas manos sumamente cálidas y suaves. Link iba a caer dormido, si no fuese porque en varias ocasiones, a joven terminaba despertándole. Poco a poco caían pedazos de su largo cabello, podía sentirlo.

Pensaba en las palabras de su padre. " _Nuestro cabello simboliza lo que somos, nuestros logros y nuestras fallas, como caballeros provenientes de Necluda, lo mantendremos largo siempre que nuestros logros sean mayores a nuestros fracasos_ "

Ahora mismo sus pensamientos sólo enfocaban haber perdido de tal manera. Su único fracaso había sido mayor ante todas sus victorias, y por ello había seguido las palabras de su padre.

Unos cuantos minutos más bastaron para que joven nieta de Impa terminará su trabajo.

– ¿Está bien así? – el largo de sus patillas había disminuido, y su cabello pesaba menos. Apaya tomó entre sus manos un espejo de mano y reflejo el cabello desde atrás –Intenté que tu cabello luciera igual de flequillo como estando largo. También recorté tus patillas un poco, tal como pediste. – El rubio se percató de que la joven no había tartamudeado una sola vez. Parecía satisfecha ante la sonrisa que él tenía por su cabello. Sin duda, era nieta de Impa.

Apaya sonrió hacia a Link. Le dio unas pequeñas instrucciones, como de ducharse para no dejar rastros del cabello. Así mismo, bajó para traerle la ropa de campeón a Link.

El hyliano intentó respirar. Después de ducharse tendría que usar su túnica de nuevo. Con una nueva imagen, con heridas del pasado. Eso le hacía sentir ansioso. Se duchó y luego se cambió la ropa.

Por instantes pensó ver en el reflejo a sus amigos, los campeones. Ahí estaba, Daruk, Mipha, Urbosa, y hasta el horrible "rival" Revali. Link rio un poco por el último. Y entonces, la princesa, tomándole la mano.

Ese roce despertó algunos recuerdos. Sus manos acariciando su rostro, después de haber fallado en la fuente del poder. Envolviéndola en un abrazo, sin importarle si su ropa se había mojado. Y también cuando visitaron el templo. Sus labios rozando con suavidad los de él.

 _A fuera del templo llovía con fuerza. Se habían quedado encerrados y a solas entre el Templo del Tiempo y la tormenta. Estaban en una de las cámaras de los lados, donde la gente le rezaba a la diosa de manera individual._

 _Sin embargo no estaban como siempre, pues Zelda había hecho algo que encendió los sentidos del campeón._

– _Zelda, te deseo muchísimo_ – _Le dijo el joven cuando la princesa lo había besado._

– _Link…_ – _La rubia se dejó llevar por el momento y en ese lugar. Dejo que sus hombros fueran perturbados por los besos del campeón_

Su mirada era decisiva. Aquel recuerdo le perturbaba un poco, por ello inspiro profundo y saco el aire.

Apretó sus manos con fuerza. Pero con alegría en el rostro – Mantengo con firmeza nuestra promesa, y encima, tu padre ya me ha dado la bendición. ¿De verdad podría estar mal todo esto? No falta mucho, Zelda, sólo déjame recuperar mi fuerza y mi dignidad para volverte a verte.

Pronto recordó una cosa más. Se removió el bolsillo de la túnica de Campeón, pero no encontró lo que buscaba. Bajó con Impa y le preguntó si había encontrado cierto objeto en la túnica, pero ella negó con la cabeza. ¿Tal vez Zelda…? Quizá, esperaba que fuese así. Si **eso** había llegado hasta ella, esperaba que no se hubiese entristecido más el día del cataclismo.

"Zelda, el regalo que te preparé ese día… ojala te lo hayas tomado a bien"

…


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5: El ojo del cataclismo.

Cuando el joven bajó le dio un aire de nostalgia a la vieja Impa, a pesar de ese corte de pelo, la mujer quedo atónita. Las palabras no le salían de la boca. Era como si algo dentro de ella se hubiera abrumado. Sonrió con fuerza, las esperanzas estaban ahí, en ese joven hyliano.

– Supongo que aún tengo el toque para lucir esta prenda – dijo el joven haciendo reír a la vieja Impa. Apaya, por su parte, no tenía palabras. Verlo era mejor que escuchar relatos de la boca de su abuela.

– Finalmente has recuperado los ropajes que te pertenecen. Joven… ¿qué planeas hacer? – Cuestionó Impa, esperando una respuesta.

– Por eso es que vine aquí, precisamente. ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? Tengo entendido que la Espada que Doblega a la Oscuridad no estaba conmigo cuando desperté ¿Qué le ha sucedido? –Su rostro estaba consternado. No recordaba la última vez que se había separado de ella.

– La espada yace a la espera de que su amo la reclame… – Impa no podía revelarle el camino así como así. Link la había sacado cuando el sendero hacia la espada no estaba lleno de engaños, pero ahora, cualquiera podía tener el deseo de sacarla, aunque aquello era en vano si el que lo hiciera no tuviese la suficiente fuerza y pureza – Las pistas para hallarla se encuentran en tu túnica, Link. Zelda las zurció sabiendo que sólo tú podrías hallarle el sentido. Ha dicho que es una prueba de la diosa. Habrás de pasar por algunos desafíos antes.

Link frunció el ceño. Entendía la razón. Zelda ya había previsto la perdida de la fuerza y la habilidad de su parte. Siempre estaba un paso delante de ella, pero ahora los papeles se habían invertido. De cierta forma eso le daba mucho gusto.

– La princesa también te dejó un mensaje… "Libera a las cuatro bestias divinas, y sólo así podrás enfrentarte al temible Cataclismo, Ganon"

– _¿Necesitar a las bestias? Pero el plan había fallado… ¿Qué tanto podrían hacer…?_ – Antes de seguir cuestionándose mentalmente recordó que ahí estaban sus amigos, si es que no habían escapado. ¿Era que sus almas seguían presas ahí? No era hora de dudar. Iba a hacer lo que Zelda tuviese en mente, confiaba en ella con plenitud – Entiendo perfectamente. ¿Podría quedarme un poco antes de partir? Hay cosas que necesito hacer antes de enfrentarme a lo que la diosa y Zelda me han encomendado – Preguntó el joven con algo de timidez.

Impa asintió sin decir una palabra, pero su rostro dejaba ver un gesto afable. Sin embargo, antes de que continuara le llamó.

– También deberías echarle visita a Prunia, actualmente está en una aldea, no muy lejos de aquí. Tal vez la recuerdes un poco, solías vivir ahí – Link asintió con un gesto agradable. Eso mismo haría una vez estuviese preparado.

Link subió de nueva cuenta a las habitaciones, pero esta vez quedándose en la habitación contigua a la de Apaya. Ni siquiera se molestó en cerrar la puerta, pues esta quedo de par en par. Se retiró la túnica de campeón. No se había dado cuenta de que la joven sheikah le estaba observando. Estaba ahí mirando las heridas de Link con algo de temor.

– " _Las heridas del cataclismo habrían sido tanto físicas como emocionales, mi querida nieta."_ – Pensó en Impa recitándole uno de los relatos sobre el campeón.

El joven parecía tan inmerso en la túnica que no prestó atención a la sheikah – _Link es muy valiente, tal como dijo la abuela. Si yo hubiera sido él, quizá me habría puesto a llorar nada más_ – Pensó Apaya mirando a Link desde la puerta, con una expresión de tristeza por el destino del muchacho.

A pesar de la tristeza de la joven, Link no parecía igual de dudoso que cuando llegó. Se veía decidido y con más que una simple aspiración a reparar las cosas. Se veía… como una llama ardiente en puro y sencillo valor.

– Link… confiamos en ti – Susurró la joven captando la atención de Link. Pero para cuando este volteó, ella ya se había marchado.

–Gracias, Apaya… – susurró también el joven. Por alguna razón sentía que ella le recordaba a Mipha. La última vez que compartió momento con ella se había comportado así.

Después de quitarse la túnica, la doblo y comenzó a olerla. Estaba ese aroma. Ese perfume que Zelda solía usar. Era tan deleitante que le provocaban ganas de ella, de besarle. De verdad sentía como si todo hubiera sido ayer. Pero de eso nada. Sintió una gran cólera, pero el aroma de la túnica lo calmó.

– Siempre pensé que tú y esa flor eran iguales – Se abrazó a la túnica y luego la acercó aún más a su rostro – Todo el tiempo arrullando mi enfado. Aún recuerdo cuando fuimos a Gerudo… cuando dijiste que esperara, que no fuera tras esos idiotas del Clan Yiga. Creo que fue la primera vez que sentí que en verdad me gustabas. Tu rostro necesitado me encendió ese día.

Respiró con profundidad, tratando de inhalar la mayor cantidad de ese aroma. Su memoria iba a reproducir un encuentro entre ambos, cuando aún era primario su amor, pero se dio cuenta de algo.

La túnica parecía tener un bordado diferente. Tal como dijo Impa. En la parte inferior trasera, sentía un relieve, mínimo, pero lo sentía. Era como unas líneas, pero le parecían extrañamente familiar. Las miró más de cerca… ¿acaso era…? ¡Su princesa era increíble! Había bordado el mapa del Gran Bosque de Hyrule. Aun le parecía asombroso que le hubiera elegido a él. Un inútil que sólo sabía cocinar, comer y pelear. Y que encima ni siquiera pertenecía a la nobleza. Ser un campeón lo obligaba a identificarse como un caballero, más por ninguna circunstancia llegaba a más, o a ser merecedor de una princesa. Aunque Roham le diera su permiso… ¿cómo lo verían la matriarca Gerudo, el rey de los Zora, el líder goron y el patriarca Orni?

Sentía que no habría problema con Urbosa, ya que parecía entenderlo todo. Lo único que le asustaba era la forma en la que a veces Urbosa le amenazaba para no cometer un estúpido error. Y Daruk, bueno, era su amigo, aunque ahora quien sabe quién estaría al mando de esas tribus.

Por otra parte, si había suerte, era posible que Dorphan siguiera con vida. Siempre lo habían considerado como familia en la región de los Zora. Y el líder Orni era un joven llamado Tito, aunque no había conversado más que un par de veces con él. Tal vez ya era muy viejo, o quizá ya estaría descansando para ese entonces. No sabía, y quería descubrirlo cuanto antes.

Zelda dijo que le encomendaría tareas. ¿Qué clase de tareas? El día del cataclismo se dio cuenta de que la maldad de Ganon se había apoderado de las bestias. ¿Y si dentro de ellas había una parte de Ganon controlándolas? Es lo que le había dicho mientras partían hacia Kakariko.

 _Después de haber llorado en los brazos de Link se percató que nunca antes había llorado como en ese instante. Se le habían salido las lágrimas de la frustración, pero nunca de la tristeza y la ira. A pesar de las exigencias de su padre, a pesar de la muerte de su madre. Hoy había perdido todo. Sólo le quedaba su amado._

 _Pero no era el momento. Link le había animado con palabras. Después de un momento de abrazos y unos cuantos besos, su voluntad se había repuesto por completo. Siempre le brindaba esa fuerza de su ser_

 _Comenzó a realizar algunas teorías sobre el mal funcionamiento de las bestias. Cada que observaban a los guardianes se percataban de que su sistema aparecía en rojo. ¿Dónde había quedado el brillo naranja?_

 _Zelda era tan intuitiva que se dio cuenta que, tras aquel brillo rojo, había una presencia diferente. Ganon…_

– _Estoy segura de que Ganon ha hecho todo esto… es como si una parte de él yaciera en los guardianes. ¿Será que habrá el mismo caso en las bestias?_ – _Le dijo a Link mientras se escondían entre unos arbustos. Ella estaba observando con recelo a los guardianes._

– _No lo sé, sabes que soy algo torpe para eso. Pero ten por seguro que haré todo lo posible para que tengas tiempo de investigar más esta catástrofe ¿De acuerdo…? Corre en cuanto te diga que lo hagas_ – _Zelda frunció el ceño. Sabía a qué se refería así qué le tomó una mano, pero Link se la arrebató de inmediato_ – _Pasé lo que pasé, no mires atrás…_ – _Fue la última vez que él sonrió para ella._

 _La diferencia en esa sonrisa, y las demás que tanto amaba de él, es que esta admitía una derrota y era sumamente amarga. Como si aceptará no volver a verla nunca más…_

En su mente se arrepentía de no haber intentado vivir por ella. Siempre aceptó que un caballero moriría por una causa, pero sus ojos suplicaban que viviera por ella. Su egoísmo había provocado su derrota. Cuando se enfrentó a esos guardianes, recibiendo un golpe mortal que resistió, Zelda decidió dar su vida por él. Y menos mal que la diosa decidió encomendarle su fuerza, aunque fuera tarde. Pero la dejó sola. Como si ese destino fuese obligatorio.

– No… se supone que yo debo estar contigo, como dicen las leyendas. ¿Por qué esta vez la diosa ha decidido lo contrario? – Se preguntó a sí mismo en voz baja. No lo podía aceptar, era frustrante, un castigo.

Así era, esa fue la decisión del destino que las diosas tenían preparado para ambos. Link no se hostigó más con sus pensamientos e intento renovarse con meditar, como hacía hace mucho tiempo.

Salió con únicamente unos pantalones y una de las espadas que había encontrado, dejando a Apaya sin habla. Esta había vuelto al lado de Impa a limpiar frente a la reliquia.

Al abrir la puerta se llevó la sorpresa de que estaba lloviznando. Nada le gustaba más que sentir la húmeda brisa, y las incesantes gotas de agua cayendo sobre su rostro y su cuerpo, además de intentar romper por la mitad con su acero las gotas de lluvia, sin dejar que se esparcieran bruscamente. Era una suerte que en Kakariko lloviese tanto en esa época del año, a pesar de que el otoño empezara a entrar.

Muchas miradas se postraron ante él, el joven misterioso. Un hyliano que había apenas llegado. Algunas mujeres le miraban con más lujuria que misterio, pues su torso desnudo desborda tanto fortaleza como resistencia, dos de las cualidades más apreciadas entre las mujeres de la raza sheikah. Y además de aquello, hoy en día, un porte como aquel era mera leyenda. Rostro fino, nariz respingada y afilada, un cuello amplio, pómulos bien definidos. Reparaban además en sus brazos, las marcas que tenía sobre el cuerpo. Era un hombre bien hecho, pensaban algunas que lo veían caminar.

El joven iba directo a un estanque. Una vez estuvo ahí con Zelda, que estaba investigando en los alrededores la fauna y flora silvestre. Intentado encontrar una razón de la variedad de peces en ese pequeño estanque, sobre las faldas de la meseta de Pierre, y cerca de la famosísima "Fuente la Gran Hada Seddha" aunque también investigaba sobre una plataforma extraña de, al parecer, procedencia ancestral. Había muchas así en diferentes lugares. En Hebra, ahí en Kakariko, y hasta en la región zora y Gerudo. Algunas hasta pegadas en las paredes. Misterios que nunca pudo resolver.

Camino a paso lento, no quería que la verticidad arruinara su pequeño paseo. Entrenaría en esa plataforma ancestral.

Una vez llegó a su destino se descalzó la botas. Sintió el césped entre sus dedos, no había sensación más placentera que aquella. Quizá, para algunos sonase grotesca, pero para él que había vivido así por algún tiempo, no se quejaba y lo disfrutaba más que otras cosas.

Estiró su cuerpo, sintiéndose liberado de su estrés inconmensurable. Cerró los ojos, se sentó sobre el suelo y aclaró sus pensamientos: rescate, nueva vida, Zelda…

Lo ultimó volvió a perturbarle… fue cuando tuvo una única decisión. Si quería hacer las cosas bien, no podía volver a encontrarse en una situación como hacia cien años. Todo lo que rondaba en su mente era ella. Por más cruel para su corazón que fuera, era necesario olvidar en combate que Zelda importaba para él. ¿Por qué…? Su padre se lo expresó bien: " _Es necesario dejar atrás los sentimientos para encontrar equilibrio en las batallas. Cuando tengas una verdadera contienda lo comprenderás bien…"_ Lastimosamente no había puesto en práctica esas sabias palabras, y lo peor de todo, en el campo de batalla más importante.

Lo que su padre quería inculcarle en ese instante era una vieja técnica de combate Sheikah. Recordaba a su padre llamar a esa técnica "La Guardia de la Calma" Por más extraña que sonase, pero sobre todo contradictoria, se le consideraba invariable y bastante difícil de dominar, y hasta su experimentado padre era incapaz de mantenerla por mucho tiempo – _ **O siquiera completarla al cien por cien**_ –. No era magia ni usaba dones, era pura y simple concentración, un desfaje del mundo y sentimientos "innecesarios" para el combare. De esta había tres técnicas derivaras. "La guardia perfecta", "Elución precisa" y "Disparo ilusorio" En realidad, estas tres artes venían en una misma "La Guardia de la Calma"

Como antes visto, la guardia perfecta era aquella en donde los intérpretes de esta lograban detener un golpe con su escudo y contra atacar de inmediato. La más fácil de las tres, según la mayoría. El disparo ilusorio era lo que mejor se le daba a Link, aquel que realizó mientras disparaba a los bokoblins en la caballeriza, sólo que desgastaba la mente y el cuerpo. Era un cuento de agilidad, pero sobre todo de precisión. La última si quiera la intentaba. La elución precisa era tan difícil que no conocía a nadie que pudiese dominarla por completo. Era como detener el tiempo y golpear tras esquivar un único ataque. Y lo más increíble de todo, era como el disparo ilusorio, pero aún más monstruosa, pues los golpes eran tan rápidos que quien la usase tenía que tener una gran habilidad y rapidez.

Después de dejar la mente en blanco, robóticamente calentó las extremidades. Cuando sentía calor recorrer su cuerpo, entonces y sólo entonces comenzó a dar vueltas a toda la aldea. Unas diez veces.

La gente le miraba con extrañeza y bastante curiosidad, ¿quién era ese joven hyliano que se atrevía a mojarse sin vergüenza ante la lluvia? Con esa ropa, podría acabar resfriado, y con esos vientos, su cuerpo seguramente no tenía más que la piel helada. Sin contar que no tenía camisa. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era el artefacto ceñido a su cadera y la hospitalidad con la que Impa le había tratado.

Y no era porque su sabia matriarca fuera descortés con quien la visitaban, pero nadie antes de Link – _ **Que no fuese un emisario de alguna región importante**_ – se había quedado en casa de la vieja señora de los Sheikah en tanto tiempo, mucho menos alguien perteneciente a la raza hyliana.

Link seguía paseándose a sus anchas por la aldea, mostrándose con una expresión indescifrable, y más aún, que generaba un escalofrió terrible por lo vació y fría que lucía.

No le prestaba atención a absolutamente nada, salvo a sus propios pasos y con quien llegase a toparse por error. Ni siquiera admiraba la belleza de los huertos de calabazas robustas, o de las zanahorias raudas. No prestaba atención a las viejecillas que, lo admiraban correr como un loco, sentadas desde un banquito, uno que corría repetidamente por ahí, ni tampoco a aquellas que estaban con una expresión agria. Una que temía que ese nuevo extraño quisiera entrarse a recoger algún objeto que se le cayese por accidente a su preciado jardín de ciruelos.

Nada le interesaba en ese instante.

Después de que sus músculos tuvieron al fin un poco más de calor volvió a subir hasta la plataforma ancestral. Aún seguía lloviendo, cabe destacar.

Un pequeño viento aligeró aún más la situación. Sus músculos tronaron un poco y comenzó a dar tajos a los alrededores. Uno, dos, tres, horizontal a la derecha, otro a la izquierda y finalmente otra vez derecha. Cuatro, cinco, seis, diagonal derecha, diagonal izquierda, y recto en vertical. Siete, ocho y nueve, estocada, golpe giratorio y un saltó con golpe. Diez, ponerse en posición con la espada al frente y respirar con calma mientras abría lentamente sus ojos. Hacia repeticiones de esos mismos golpes, eran básicos.

Ahí estuvo toda la tarde restante, y una parte de la noche, hasta que Apaya llegó con un tanto de vergüenza y nervios. Aclaró su voz ligeramente y Link desentendió su entrenamiento para fijarse en la sheikah.

– D-Disculpé que interrumpa su arduo entrenamiento – Hizo una pequeña reverencia con las mejillas coloradas, las luciérnagas cercanas lograban que la joven se viese un poco – Campeón, pero la abuela ¡ah…! – Tapó su boca con vergüenza y se apresuró a retractarse – E-Es decir… la señora Impa me ha pedido ofrecerle reposo y un pequeño banquete, en honor a su regreso – Hizo una reverencia. Sentía nervios porque el semblante del joven era diferente al que había visto antes.

Este había cambiado a algo más seco, más simple y frío. Nada que ver con la simpática sonrisa que mostraba hacía apenas unas horas. Tampoco equivalente a la melancolía y nostalgia de sus ojos al reencontrarse con Impa, y mucho menos la fogosidad y estima de rostro ante su túnica de campeón. Parecía encontrarse con esta de manera tan considerada que Apaya comprendía un poco su aprecio hacia la princesa. Después de todo, Impa ya le había contado que relación tenía el campeón hyliano con Su Alteza, la princesa de Hyrule.

– Bien, estaré encantado. Muchísimas gracias, Apaya, es un gusto que Impa tenga una nieta tan educada como tú – Dijo enfundando su espada.

Se colocó nuevamente sus botas, y luego suspiró hondo. Aquel inspiro de aire le había devuelto sus pensamientos profundos. Incluidas las preocupaciones, aunque esta vez menos chocantes e insufribles.

Reparó en la joven, que no dejaba de mirar hacia él. O eso supuso hasta sentir que alguien se había puesto tras de él. Se abalanzó contra Apaya, cayendo ambos al suelo. Una flecha casi le quita la vida a la jovencita y otra más – _ **De lo que suponía era un arco de doble disparo**_ – iba directo hacia su cabeza, pero había logrado salvarse y salvarle la vida.

– ¡Campeón Hyliano! Pero que grata sorpresa – La voz era siniestra. Provenía de alguien tras de él, con un poco de suerte y la luz de la luna se dio cuenta que era un miembro del Clan Yiga. Era mucho más alto y nada que ver con el escuálido que le plantó cara. No señor, este era un verdadero hombre con un enorme torso y estatura. Su ropa era casi igual al del otro, aunque parecía llevar un tipo de abrigo largo. No tenía nada más un arco o una insignificante rebanadora. Este poseería una enorme espada que también generaba corrientes cortantes de aire.

La jovencita estaba aterrada. Sentía que era cuestión de tiempo para caer bajo las manos del tipo. Pero Link le tomó una mano y la postro tras de él. No la soltaba por nada del mundo, como si le dijera que sólo sobre de él lograrían tocarle un cabello.

Link le aventó una piedra que había recogido del suelo sin que nadie se diese cuenta y luego corrió hacia la salida del pequeño bosque. Hizo que Apaya llegase hasta la casa más cercana. Y por suerte ahí vivía un hombre con sus dos pequeñas, uno de los guardias de la puerta de la gran casona. Cuando la muchachita entró hecha un lio, Dorio le preguntó que sucedía. Esta no dudo en contarle todo. Dorio le sugirió poner en alerta a Wakat, el otro guardia, para que juntara una brigada de Sheikahs para hacerle frente.

Para ese momento, Link seguía entre la espada y la pared con el Yiga. Se veía imponente, infundaba algo de temor. Pero Link renovó su concentración. Volvió a comportarse mecánicamente.

En cuanto el Yiga puso su posición para lanzarle una ráfaga de aire, Link reaccionó y rodó hacia la derecha. Se levantó de improviso y se arrojó contra este. A la vez, el Yiga dio un paso hacia atrás pero ya había sido tarde.

Por el impulso del hyliano a este se le resbaló de las manos su enorme espada del huracán. A golpe limpio comenzaron a rodar por el suelo. El tipo tenía unas fuerzas increíbles y casi le tenía la mañana al campeón, pero este también se le escurría de las manos.

Se golpeaban en la cara, y también en las extremidades. Forcejearon una y otra vez. Cuando menos se lo esperó, el Yiga le dio un tremendo golpe sobre la mejilla. Link no se contuvo más.

Rodaron, quedando Link sobre de este. El joven le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte que le rompió la máscara que tenía, dejándosele ver al Yiga una parte del rostro. Este no parecía demasiado dolido, a pesar de que unas gotas de sangre le recorrieron la sien. Sujetó con fuerza a Link y luego dijo unas palabras que este no llegó a comprender, pues parecían en el lenguaje del pueblo de las sombras. Este recordaba sólo escucharlo de vez en cuando de la boca de Impa y Zelda, para descifrar, al menos, una parte de escritos antiguos sobre santuarios, aunque él no lo aprendió en absoluto.

Después de que este pronunciara aquello, comenzaron a aparecer un montón de Yigas de menor rango a su alrededor, todos juntos intentando arremolinarse contra Link.

– ¡Alto! – Gritó alguien, llamando la atención de todos los presentes – Más les vale dejar en paz a nuestro invitado y a este pueblo… ¡Ahora mismo!

El Yiga comenzó a reírse. Se levantó con Link aún sostenido. Por más que pataleara o que se zarandeara con fuerza, este no le soltaba. Ahí mismo se dio cuenta de una cosa. Lo que estuviera en el interior de ese Yiga, dentro de su alma o lo que fuese, no se trataba de nada humano. Temió lo peor. Aquel gesto, el color extrañamente rojo-purpura con un aura maligna… ¿A caso eso que tenía sobre el iris era señal del control de Ganon? No tenía más teorías. Ese color maligno y esa presión que generaba con sólo verle, no podría tratarse de otra cosa.

El Yiga pateó a Link de improvisto, una y otra vez. Como si fuese un juguete para un perro. Comenzó a reírse alocadamente.

– Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí… hermanos, este que ven ¡no es más que un inmundo traído de nuestro clan! El único en la historia de nuestro preciado círculo que ha logrado irse… ¡Dorio, el temible colmillo de dragón! – Dijo el que sostenía a Link ante los demás Yiga, que comenzaron a reírse como hienas ante la carroña.

– Habrás de saber también que ahora he vuelto a la luz de nuestra señora Hylia… estoy dispuesto a quitarte la vida, Rema. De todos mis ex compañeros, al que más estimaba por la forma de llevar las cosas, era a ti. Pero ahora han caído totalmente a una vida deplorable, de ladrones. ¿Es acaso por eso que te han tenido que manejar a base de la maldad del cataclismo? Tú tanto como yo querías irte de ese inmundo clan, hasta que ella murió, ¿no? – Expresó Dorio, haciendo que a quien le dirigía la palabra inmutara el rostro.

– ¿No fue qué esa Hyliana tonta también cayó bajo las garras de la maldad? Deja de decir estupideces o perderás dos frutos de ese ridículo amor esta misma noche si te interpones entre nosotros – El gesto de Dorio también se alteró ante la amenaza del Yiga poseído por Ganon.

Siempre se decía que la maldad del cataclismo era odio del más puro, y oscuridad de la más temible. Y era verdad, nada de lo que se hablaba como mito, lo era. Las palabras del hijo desviado de Hylia dejaron a Link a expensas.

Mientras estos conversaban y se amenazaban mutuamente, el joven ya tenía su escape. Cuando las palabras ya no fueron suficientes los Yiga de más bajo rango comenzaron por atacar a Dorio, haciendo esfuerzos totalmente inútiles, pues este era sumamente hábil con su espada.

Antes de que pasará nada. Link se lanzó de cabeza a cabeza al líder de esa operación. Esta vez sí dejó más que lastimado al Yiga. Y por una vez en su vida miró con el más puro desprecio a un enemigo, como si le estuviera dictando con la mirada que esa misma noche perdería la vida en sus manos.

Link se zafó del agarre de este, y rodó hasta la espada del huracán – _ **que el sujetaba como mandoble**_ – se puso de cuclillas, e impulsado por un salto le atravesó el estómago sin remordimiento al líder de la redada. Nadie pudo hacer nada.

El hombre se quejó con sumo dolor. Porqué además de un corte limpio sobre la piel – _ **de esos que dejaban salir la sangre como un grifo**_ – también le había girado la espada dentro del abdomen e invocado una ráfaga de aire que casi lo corta en dos pedazos. El campeón hyliano había actuado como jamás antes. Como un salvaje, como un villano. Con rabia y desprecio.

A la llegada de los demás, la sorpresa los dominó. Aquel joven hyliano que parecía indefenso, ahora imponía temor. La sangre de su contrincante se había embarrado sobre su rostro y este no le hacía ni mella. Sólo estaba ahí, sin remordimiento y con el rostro seco.

Para hacer más de lo mismo, le arrebató la espada del cuerpo y dejó que la sangre fluyera por todo el césped. Desde ese día se le conoció popularmente entre los más jóvenes de Kakariko como el Campeón Salvaje.

…


	7. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6: El viajero de ojos azules

Las personas del pueblo, al enterarse de su identidad, no hicieron más que mostrarle su respeto. Pero, entre los más jóvenes del pueblo, el respeto era más por el miedo… Si, el miedo al verlo tan tranquilo después de su arrebato de ira contra el Yiga.

Los días subsecuentes, el muchacho hyliano tuvo pesadillas con su contrincante, la conciencia y **algo más** , lo estaban atormentando cruelmente. Y por si fuera poco, las miradas de la gente y sus cuchicheos sobre él, no le daban ninguna tranquilidad.

Ese desgraciado había elegido el peor de los días. Había tantos turistas que se habían enterado de aquel incidente, aunque no sabían quién era él. No sabían su nombre ni tampoco que se trataba del antiguo Campeón Hyliano. No sabían, pero lo cierto es que Impa pensaba pedirle algo de discreción respecto a su identidad. Primero porque la gente le iba a tomar de loco. Muchos estaban convencidos de que la princesa de Hyrule ni siquiera había existido, y que todo había sido un invento para ver más "increíble" la caída de un reino que había sido tan prospero como Hyrule. Y el segundo motivo era claro, ¿Quién podría creer que ese joven tendría semejantes cien años? Los ancianos seguramente se reirían de ellos. Entre hylianos habría que guardar discreción. Las demás razas confiaban plenamente en que había sucedido aquel acontecimiento. No tenían dudas al respecto.

No paso ni un día con la intranquilidad que le generaba todo lo antes mencionado. Al menos en dos semanas. Habiendo transcurrido tres meses más desde su llegada a Kakariko, el joven había superado aquellas pesadillas constantes – **aunque aún se daban de vez en cuando** – y no solo eso. Sus brazos habían vuelto a tener la misma fortaleza de entonces. Incluso un poco más. Había crecido tanto de forma física como mental.

Parecía más decidido y más concentrado en su misión. Había pasado día a día enfrentándose a los mejores guerreros del clan sheikah, e incluso, entrenado en el santuario que se encontraba justo a la entrada del pequeño bosque donde estaba la fuente de Seddha. Ahí había guardianes de combate, pequeños pero útiles para entrenar. Estos estaban a salvo de Ganon, fue lo mejor de todo ese tiempo. No se desperdició ni una gota.

Link parecía más sereno, más tranquilo que cuando había llegado a Kakariko. No lucía más feliz, pero al menos las preocupaciones disminuyeron desde entonces.

Su mirada era más fiera, nada que ver con el joven campeón de corazón puro. Algo había hecho mella en él. La culpa le comía inconscientemente desde entonces. Desde que había decidido poner una mano encima, llevado por el odio, a ese hombre poseído por Ganon.

Ya no temía por la princesa, ni por los campeones. Tarde o temprano se iba a enfrentar a ellos. Sin embargo, aquella muerte llevada a cabo por sus propias manos… eso había sido demasiado para él. Una carga que aún desconocía. Una carga nunca antes vivida por él.

A pesar de ser felicitado por todos en la aldea, no se sentía cómodo con la idea de haber asesinado sin piedad, y más aún, con un terrible odio, a alguien que podría haber sido inocente de ser ayudado a redimirse. Su corazón volvió a flaquear, ignorante a los hechos. La realidad y su deber le tapaban los ojos, como una banda negra que no deja traspasar la luz. Y ahí estaba pensante, sólo. Esperando a que la lluvia parase para de una vez emprender su viaje.

Después de sentirse preparado había llegado el momento de partir. Impa se sentía realizada por haber ayudado al elegido de Su Alteza, la princesa Zelda. Era como un enorme honor. Link ahora partiría con su túnica hyliana. No había decidido llevar puesta la de campeón, puesto que ahí se encontraba el mapa hacia la espada. Esta fue guardada en su alforja. Sus pensamientos retornaron a él, ya que desde dos meses atrás había estado en ese estado mental de reposo. Cabe mencionar que el joven ya era capaz de realizar las tres técnicas de " _La Guardia de la Calma_ " aunque aún seguía siendo muy difícil la Elución precisa.

Eran las primeras horas de la mañana cuando ya tenía todo preparado para su largo viaje. La túnica de campeón la llevaba en su alforja, mientras que como sustituto, aun llevaba la túnica Hyliana que Nirman le había regalado como muestra de su gratitud. El entrenamiento del joven no se había limitado al convencional, la túnica ya ni le pesaba, al igual que sus armas que en un principio, a pesar de su agilidad, le costaba todavía sostener con algo de trabajo. También había labrado de cargar paquetes pesados, arar la tierra. Limpió el pueblo varias veces, ayudó con los animales, y por ello, además de las joyas que le había dado Nirman, también se hizo con un pequeño ahorro. Impa, incluso, le había guardado en tanto tiempo lo que su padre había dejado en herencia. Después del cataclismo no había demasiado, pero para link fue más que suficiente.

Al fin, la lluvia había cesado. Impa mencionó que esa sería la última lluvia del año. Puesto que en otoño era nulo, y en invierno, si acaso lloviese, terminaba convirtiéndose en pequeños copos de nieve.

– Campeón Hyliano – Le llamó Impa con sutileza – Hay una última sugerencia para tu viaje. – Link paró oídos al entender que las palabras de Impa sonaban importantes – Allá en la Aldea que nombraron Hatelia, en honor al cuartel y la muralla de Hatelia, se encuentra Prunia, mi hermana. Supongo que aún la recuerdas. – El joven asintió, a su memoria llegó la mujer con un aura juvenil y con lentes, sonrió para sus adentros – La princesa sugería este como un lugar de interés para visitar una vez despertaras sin memoria. Lo que es cierto es que parece que si le faltan módulos a la tableta Sheikah. ¿Recuerdas las herramientas que usaba la princesa?

En ese entonces Zelda exploraba mucho de la tableta, esperando encontrar respuesta para entrar a los santuarios. La utilizaba para sus investigaciones y demás. Incluso para fotografías. Recordó con una pequeña sonrisa que había hecho algo que llamo "álbum de fotografías" En un cuaderno en blanco pegó un montón de imágenes que se habían hecho, o bueno, que la princesa había tomado con ambos. Era cuando se llevaban bien. Además ponía fecha y título detrás de cada imagen. Era tan íntimo, que cuando ya sabían sus sentimientos llegaban a abrazarse en estas y a tomarse de la manera más ferviente. Algo indecoroso para cualquiera que se enterase, aunque nunca fue así.

– Entendido, iré a ver a Prunia. Sirve que le saludo ya que ha pasado un largo tiempo sin verla. – Comentó Link, con un gesto afable que se dibujó por sus recuerdos – Entonces, muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo, Impa. Espero verle pronto, pero ya con Su Alteza acompañándome.

Esta se sorprendió por su forma de hablarle. Parecía más educado. Sin duda había cambiado, a pesar de todo.

Link se sentía preparado por fin. No hizo falta demasiado tiempo para volver a sentir el afable viento sobre las mejillas. Tomó la ruta hacia el este después de cruzar el Puente de Kakariko.

Su buena amiga, Epona, iba a buen paso. Se había hecho más cercano a ella desde entonces. Se entendían tan perfectamente. E incluso Link recuperó la brida y silla de su antiguo amigo. La brida tenía el emblema de la familia real sobre el medio del pecho, y la silla un lugar detrás de la montura para poner una pequeña colcha. Ambas habían estado en posesión de Impa.

Siguieron el camino casi por más de unas tres horas. La aldea Hatelia si estaba algo lejos de ellos. Apenas iba a llegar a la muralla y ya llevaba tanto.

Admiró los restos del paisaje. Eran tristes. Dentro de su mente había melancolía de solo mirarles. Ganon lo había hecho él sólo. Si, había sido obra de guardianes, pero también obra de Ganon y su control. El odio inundo los ojos del rubio nuevamente. Recordaba como si fuese ayer aquel ataque inesperado. Su Zelda llena de miedo, de arrepentimiento y desasosiego.

De repente sintió como el pecho le dolía. Un dolor equiparable al de una flecha atravesando la piel. Cayó de Epona, justo en el fango y un charco cercano de la última lluvia del año. Suspiró profundo, intentando calmar el dolor. Si se salpicaba el rostro seguramente terminaría cesando. Antes de tomar el agua en ese charquillo noto algo extraño. Sus ojos parecían fuego rojo, violeta y manchas negras, la pupila era amarilla y dilatada, pero en lugar de ser redonda estaba alargada, como un rombo muy delgado. Su sonrisa se sentía oscura y sus manos mantenían una espada que había tomado de los sheikah. Entonces observó a Zelda, lucía su vestido blanco de meditación, y estaba con sus manos en forma de plegaria, manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Además de estar dentro de una cúpula amarilla. Link estaba congelado y no sabía que decir. Una risa malévola hizo eco en su mente además de una frase "Ya no eres el mismo mocoso inocente" y luego reaccionó, aventando el agua del charco con el sudor en frio.

Epona no sabía que pasaba. Su amo tenía una expresión de muerto y estaba alterado. La cabeza de Epona chocando contra su espalda lo devolvió a la realidad.

Se limpió el rostro y luego azotó el puño derecho en el suelo – Maldición… – dirigió la mirada a Epona, que con el golpe sobre el suelo, había dado unos pasos hacia atrás – Lo siento, y gracias – La yegua se le acercó de nuevo al saber que no corría peligro.

Volvió a subir a esta, parecía incluso alentarlo, lo que enterneció al rubio. Siguió el camino sin dilación alguna.

Calmó su mente enredada observando como el agua de un antiguo pasaje y rio albergaban un montón de vida. Muchos peses nadaban tranquilos sobre las corrientes del agua, a contra y pro. Nadaban en grupo y Link pudo reconocer – **gracias a su conocimiento culinario** – a diferentes especies de peces. Había lubinas hylianas y en especial, lubinas peregrinas, carpas acorazadas, y carpas recias. Suspiró hondo y alzo la mirada con una sonrisa, la naturaleza intentaba hacerle desahogar sus pesares. Recorrió un antiguo sendero, que parecía aun estar en funcionamiento, y más ahora que nunca antes. Se notaba claramente el sendero por el que iban los transeúntes, el césped no crecía en el este, parecía tierra estéril, seca.

Siguió recorriendo el camino hasta que algunas señales de humo se presentaron entre la espesura de los árboles. Al alzar aún más la vista logró ver algo que no pretendía encontrar aun en pie. Su antigua residencia.

Dio rienda al caballo y entonces encontró algo maravilloso después de cabalgar por ese sendero. Un arco señalando la entrada a la "Aldea Hatelia" y un guardia, que en realidad parecía más bien un granjero, que le impidió la entrada de buenas a primeras.

– ¡Eh, alto ahí! – Al verle a los ojos, este cambio el semblante – ¿Podrías decirme quien eres y a que has vendió?

– Me llamo Link – respondió con seguridad ante el joven castaño. Podía notársele el cabello un poco a pesar de la gorra para el campo que tenía encima – Soy un viajero.

– Un viajero… – respondió este no muy seguro. Su ropa era muy distante a la de cualquier viajero. Inclusive, el mismo semblante lo delataba – Muy bien, Link. Bienvenido a la Aldea Hatelia. Tenemos una tienda de víveres, un establecimiento modista, el famoso entintado de telas y una posada. Ahí podrá descansar tu compañero – Dijo este con una sonrisa medio torcida – No soy un turista, así que ve a verlo por ti mismo si te apetece.

Link no dijo nada, sólo avanzó con su yegua. Ese chico hablaba muy recio para lo que suponía estar en la entrada ¿Había pasado algo antes que les hiciera tener la necesidad de un supuesto guardia en la entrada? Como fuese. Este avanzó colina arriba. La aldea era muy animada, por esa razón soltó una pequeña sonrisa. Aquello le recordaba a la atareada ciudadela de Hyrule, pues la gente iba de un lugar a otro, con canastas de comida o ropa, cargando cajas, niños jugando y personas paseándose simplemente. Se acercó hasta una panadería de la que salía un aroma hechizante. Aquello le había traído un recuerdo:

 _La princesa tomó uno de sus brazos. Caminaron durante unos minutos por la ciudadela, tranquilos a la vez que atareados por el movimiento de todos en esta._

 _Zelda llevaba una peluca castaña, la cual tenía la frente totalmente descubierta en lugar de su rubio cabello con un par de flequillos a los lados, además de pintar sus rubias cejas pronunciadas del mismo tono que la peluca. Esta usaba un vestido sumamente sencillo color violeta, por la cual nadie lograba reconocerla. Aunque Link era otro caso._

 _La gente le saludaba con cordialidad, algunas muchachas le soltaban ojitos, y muchas otras, le miraban con tristeza al verlo pasear con una muchacha tan apegada a él. Pronto llegaron a su destino, una bonita panadería, que también era una especie de cafetería, donde vendían el mejor pastel de frutas de Hyrule, el favorito de cierta rubia gruñona que lo acompañaba siempre y con la cual había forjado una amistad grande, aunque aún compleja._

– _No me dijiste que tenías novia, muchacho, además es muy hermosa…_ – _Comentó un panadero en su establecimiento, mismo que Link solía visitar constantemente. Su rostro enrojeció bastante con aquello dictado de la boca de ese hombre_ – _¡Aunque siempre has tenido la fama de rompecorazones!_ – _La "castaña" frunció el ceño con las palabras del panadero._

 _Repuso el gesto al percatarse de que no tenía sentido haberlo fruncido por algo así._

– _N-No es eso… ella_ – _Zelda le pisoteó uno de sus pies, y este sólo pudo quejarse internamente para no llamar la atención_ – _Es una amiga_ – _Respondió con una sonrisa forzada._

– _No importa, señor panadero. Es un bobo tímido que no sabe de lo que se pierde_ – _tanto Zelda como el panadero, comenzaron a reírse de él, dejándolo con el rostro avergonzado._

La sonrisa de Link se esfumó luego del recuerdo. Siguió su camino en el pueblo. Bajo de Epona y la tomó únicamente de la rienda.

Uno de los niños que estaban jugando se acercó hasta él y le jalo por su vestimenta. Link se dio media vuelta y agachó la mirada para poder observarlo.

– ¡Oiga, señor! – El rubio sintió un poco de pesadez al escuchar "señor" de por medio – ¿Señor?

Aunque de verdad podríamos decir que era un señor. Sólo que no lo aparentaba – Si tú supieras, niño – se le escapó al joven, confundiendo al niño – Quiero decir, ¿qué necesitas, pequeño?

El niño espabilo, ignorando lo que anteriormente le había confundido y luego sonrió, dejando ver una pequeña ventana asomarse, su pequeña dentadura estaba incompleta. A Link le causo gracia esto.

– Es un viajero ¿no? – Link asintió, sin embargo el niño le observó con ojos destellantes – Pero nunca había visto a un viajero equipado con tantas armas – el niño dio pequeños saltitos – ¡Es genial! ¿Me enseña su espada?

Link sonrió un poco nuevamente. Ese niño le recordaba a él cuando era pequeño. Siempre ansioso por ver las nuevas adquisiciones de su padre, o encontrarse frente a los soldados de otras regiones, y así mismo, sus armas. Como las elegantes lanzas de los zora, o las tocas y pesadas espadas de los Goron, que usaban más para la minería que para pelear, y como un mandoble en lugar de espadas.

– Por supuesto – Link le mostró la espada, desde un punto algo lejano al niño, para evitar accidentes.

– ¡WHOAAA! – El niño se abrazó con los puños y luego dio un salto, alzando los mismos puños en alto – ¡Gracias, muchas gracias! – recito el muchachito con una voz alegre.

– No es nada, pequeño – Respondió el rubio con cortesía. Enfundó la espada y luego el niño le tomó una mano.

– ¡Tenga! – Link se sorprendió, intento devolverle la rupia roja que le había otorgado, pero el niño negó con la cabeza – No, no… quédesela. Mi abuelo me dijo que se la diera a la gente que me enseñase sus armas. Esta es una espada de soldado de hace mucho, mi abuelo me la enseño en los libros, pero verla en persona es diferente. Si encuentra más armas que yo no haya visto, por favor, ¡enséñemelas! Es la primera vez que lo veo por aquí, siempre salgo a jugar con mi hermana.

– Bien, pero no es necesario que me des esto – Sonrió el joven hyliano con nervios. Aunque en los tiempos que corrían, las iba a necesitar – ¿De verdad estas seguro que no la quieres de vuelta?

– No, está bien. Cumplo los últimos deseos de mi abuelo – Con esa pequeña sonrisa melancólica, Link entendió que aquello era un tipo de promesa y terminó aceptándola. – Bueno, gracias por todo, voy a seguir jugando, ¡hasta luego!

Antes de que se fuera, Link le tomó un brazo delicadamente – Disculpa que te detenga, pero… ¿de casualidad sabes dónde están los investigadores sheikah? – el niño se rio.

– No sé qué es eso, pero puede preguntarle a mi madre, está en los lavaderos – Link se giró para ver hacia donde el niño señalaba. Al lado había una tienda de suvenires para viajeros. – ¡Adiós!

El niño hecho a correr, y Link sólo se despidió de él con un gesto.

Tal como dijo el niño, había un par de señoras ahí, una más pequeña que la otra – **de tamaño** – Se acercó hasta ellas. Seguramente preguntarle a los adultos a su alrededor era mejor idea que a un par de infantes.

– Disculpe…

– ¿Eh? ¿Pero quién te crees muchacho? ¿Qué no sabes que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación? – Dijo la bajita de cabello chino y negro.

– ¡Ah, hoy en día los jóvenes no saben de respeto! – Se dieron la vuelta, ahuyentándole con un sutil empujón de sus posaderas.

Link se quedó quieto y callado. En primera, aquello había sido más que vulgar de su parte. Si alguien de la ciudadela las viera pensarían que eran un par de mujeres de baja estirpe, y además, unas majaderas por hablarle así, sobre todo cuando apenas se había acercado.

– Gracias… _viejas brujas…_ – susurró con mal genio, alejándose de las dos mujeres.

Camino hasta una enorme edificación, parecía una posada. Aunque antes de continuar se topó con un tipo cruzado de brazos y posado en la madera de lo que parecía una caseta muy humilde para dejar algún caballo.

– ¡Eh, tú! No iras a quedarte en la posada, ¿o sí? – Link volvió a poner la expresión de antes. ¿Qué le pasaba a la gente en ese pueblo?

– No, sólo quería…

– Menos mal. No queremos caras "bonitas" rondando alrededor de las mujeres ¿Te quedó claro?

El joven rubio se alejó ante la "amenaza" del tipo con un rostro amargo. Poco a poco iba perdiendo los estribos, hasta que se topó con dos pequeños corriendo y chocando contra él.

– Te juro que la vi, una niña sheikah en el molino ¿Eh…? – El niño se levantó y sacudió su ropa – Tú no eres Ruth.

– ¿Una niña sheikah? – Link preguntó al niño, que asintió de inmediato – _¿Será la hija de Prunia…?_ – Pensó Link desconcertado, no era esa clase de mujer que apreciara la compañía de un niño y… ¿a su edad podría engendrar uno?

– ¡Si! Yo la vi, pero nadie me cree – agachó la mirada – Mi mami dice que ahí solo vive una anciana y su ayudante. Que deje de inventar cosas…

– ¡¿De casualidad su nombre es Prunia, el de la anciana?! – El pequeño alzó los brazos en señal de no saberlo, pero Link sonrió – ¿Es el viejo molino de la colina?

– Si, ahí viven ¿Cómo…? ¡Hey! – Link se apresuró. Subió a Epona y ayudó al niño a subirse para llevarlo al pie de la colina.

Pasaron cerca de un pequeño establo, y un poco más arriba de la altura de este se encontraba el molino.

– ¡Hylia santa! No puedo creer que esto siga en p… – Se detuvo ante la curiosa mirada del niño – Que esto siga a pie. Es muy largo el tramo – el rubio rascó su nuca avergonzado.

– Lo sé, gracias por el aventón – Dijo el niño – Pero no puedo ir más allá. Si voy, mi mami me va a regañar. Además hay señales que no nos dejan ir ¿ves?

Link se acercó hasta uno de los carteles: "Advertencia: ¡PROHIBIDO EL PASO A LOS NIÑOS!" y una carita de una calavera adornando el cartel. Esa caligrafía ¡es de Prunia!

Al ver que el joven se acercaba hasta el molino, el niño gritó – "Si ves a una niña, me dices" – Link le alzo la mano con el pulgar arriba en señal de aprobación.

– ¡Tengo que decirles a todos que el viajero de ojos azules es genial! – el niño se apresuró a ir colina abajo, gritando en los alrededores:

"¡El viajero de ojos azules fue a ver a la niña sheikah!"

Y lógicamente todos, a excepción de Link y los Sheikahs, habrían escuchado de un rumor de que un joven oji–azul iba a encontrarse con los hostiles Sheikahs, una tribu que desde su llegada, jamás se había involucrado demasiado con otros hylianos.

¿Quién era ese viajero tan misterioso? Un joven metiche, según las viejas chismosas, un muchacho impertinente, según el portero, un don juan de esos que sólo viene a robarnos las mujeres, según el tipo de la caseta… ¡Es un señor muy amable que viaja alrededor del mundo! Según el pequeño niño al que le había enseñado sus armas.

Nadie sabía con seguridad quien era ese viajero de ojos azules, profundos como el cielo.

…


	8. Capítulo 7

(N/A:¡Disculpen la tardanza! Ya vine a actualizar. :') Había mencionado que podría tardar alrededor de un mes, y esto fue por sequía de creatividad. Bueno, espero que sigan acá. No lo dejaré hasta terminar, eso es seguro. Disfruten.)

* * *

Capítulo 7: Módulos Sheikah

Las puertas del "Laboratorio de Hatelia" se abrieron. La entrada del rubio llamó la atención de una pequeña niña, los rumores esparcidos eran verídicos y eso lo sorprendió. Aunque podría ser bien la nieta de Prunia.

"Se precavido…" Recordó las palabras de Impa antes de su partida y por ello se dejó la capa encima, así no revelaría su identidad por si algo hubiera sucedido. Sobre todo porque Impa no le mencionó a Link nada acerca de que Prunia tuviese una hija o parecido. Por ello se mantuvo al margen.

– B-Buenas tardes… – Anunció titubeante, más aún sin recibir ni gesto, ni respuesta de la pequeña – Hey, ¿podrías escucharme?

– Habla con el encargado del Laboratorio – Dijo ella con una vocecita aguda, pero con una extrañamente familiar entonación. Podría sospechar de su comportamiento tan sobrio, pero era una sheikah, al final de cuentas, pues solían ser así desde jóvenes.

La pequeña le observó curiosa. Link puso sentir como su mirada se clavaba en él, pero al dar media vuelta a su vista la niña seguía jugueteando entre un montón de papeles. ¿Era sólo su imaginación jugándole otra treta? Si, quizá; o la curiosidad por verle, a la vez que la vergüenza de la niña al sentir que podrían descubrirla. Como fuese, tan sólo acató lo que la niña le dijo.

Se acercó hasta un hombre sheikah que no se había percatado de su presencia. Estaba tan inmerso junto a un estante lleno de libros que ni siquiera escuchaba los pasos de Link acercársele. Es más, el hyliano podría jurar que siquiera prestó atención cuando estaba hablando con la pequeña.

– Disculpe – Dijo Link al tiempo que tocaba ligeramente el brazo del hombre. Este se volteó rápidamente.

– ¿Qué? ¿Quién eres? – El sheikah estaba muy desconcertado, especialmente porque no esperaban ver visitas ese día.

Link aclaró la garganta, y miró fijamente al hombre – Necesito ver a la Señora Prunia – Comentó con firmeza, sin embargo…

– ¡¿Señora?! – Inesperadamente la pequeña sheikah que estaba haciendo dibujillos en la mesa se levantó de golpe a encarar a Link – ¿a quién llamas señora, energúmeno?

El confundido hyliano dio unos pasos hacia atrás sintiéndose amenazado por la pequeña, pero potente niñita. Fue entonces que el hombre sheikah la intentó tranquilizar, tomándola de su ropa y jalándola hacia atrás.

– Lo siento mucho, jovencito… – Recitó el hombre con apenas fuerza. Los jaloneos de la niña se hacían más intenso, al igual que la confusión del rubio – pero la señorita Prunia no está dispo…

– ¡Déjame, Simón! ¡Este niñito insolente se merece una buena tunda! – Link se retiró la capa y desenvaino la espada. Entonces la niña exclamó: – ¡Qué la diosa blanca nos bendiga, igual que Su Alteza, la venerable princesa Zelda! – Luego de decir eso ambos miraban detalladamente el rostro de Link. Sus bocas estaban abiertas totalmente, en especial la de la pequeña. El otro simplemente estaba sorprendido, pero no demasiado – A-Al fin – La niñita paro de jalonearse, y el sujeto identificado como "Simón" la imitó – L-Link…

El joven, que poco a poco retrocedía ante la locura de esos dos, despertó su interés al escucharle hablarle con tanta familiaridad. Es decir, una niña de su edad nunca pudo haberlo conocido en su tiempo.

– Yo… Eh… creo que me equivoque de sitio, hasta luego – dio media vuelta, caminando a la puerta apresurado, pero la niñita se le montó en una pierna, impidiéndole seguir.

– ¡Espera, tonto! S-Sé que es difícil de digerir pero… ¡Soy yo, Prunia! Sé que Impa te dijo que vinieras a verme, por lo de tu… bueno… – Dijo esta, separándose del joven. No podía completar la frase. El joven no dejaba de observarla con curiosidad.

Estuvieron en silencio hasta que el mismo rubio hecho a reír, rompiendo este. Negó con la cabeza, agarró su estómago y luego suspiró profundo.

– Bueno, y yo soy un caballo. Ahora que te veo mejor estás vestida tal y como solía hacer tu abuelita. Pero no tengo tiempo, ¿de acuerdo pequeña? En serio, en serio necesito ver a tu abuela.

De nueva cuenta, la sheikah quedo totalmente pasmada "¿tal y como solía ser…?"

– ¡Santas diosas de Hyrule! ¡No perdiste la memoria como predije! – la pequeña comenzó a dar saltitos en la estancia, hasta acercarse al otro Sheikah – ¡Simón! ¡Simón! Es un gran milagro, y una gran hazaña. Prepara la mesa de revisiones, trae papel y tinta para anotar los registros. Y tú… – dijo mirando y señalando al muchacho rubio – Me alegra volverte a ver, campeón.

Aquella forma coqueta de decirlo, no para seducir, si no para burlarse… esa muletilla.

– P-P-P-P-P-P… – La pequeña comenzó a reírse, exactamente igual a como solía hacer la Doctora de tecnología ancestral – ¡¿Prunia?!

– ¡La misma! – Dijo acomodándose los lentes y con una inmensa energía– ¡Click, click!

El muchacho no dijo nada. No obstante la impresión lo hizo caer sobre el suelo, sus ojos estaban cerrados y parecía pálido.

– Bueno, facilitara las cosas así – Dijo la pequeña, siendo lo último audible para el rubio.

* * *

 _ **Horas más tarde.**_

El muchacho despertó abruptamente después de haber sido empapado del rostro con agua helada. Respiró con dificultad, además de toser y sacar el líquido que había entrado a su nariz y boca, provocándole un pequeño shock.

– ¡Maldición! ¡¿Pero qué rayos…?! – Gimió este luego de terminar de toser.

– Vaya que si es el mismo torpe jovencito – Dijo la pequeña subida en un banquito.

Claramente estaban en otra parte del laboratorio, muy parecida al santuario de la vida. Algo que llamó la atención a Link es que no parecían estar en el viejo molino ¿dónde estaban ahora? Antes de hacer la cuestión, la pequeña abrió la boca.

– Es un santuario de tipo laboratorio. No es como otros que son pruebas para ti, campeón – Dijo ante la duda del joven que se reflejaba claramente en su rostro.

– Vaya… – Respondió echando la mirada a lo demás en su alrededor – Es increíble, la verdad. ¿Cómo hiciste para entrar aquí?

La pequeña sonrió de oreja a oreja. Link recordaba muy bien que Prunia amaba las cuestiones interesantes que la hacían explicar con lujo de detalle, entonces sólo esperó a que la susodicha empezara a relatarle la historia, y así hizo. Las risas de Link no se hicieron esperar. Otra cosa de los relatos de Prunia, es que al ser tan exagerados lo hacían reír muchísimo, a pesar de que también lo dejaban boquiabierto. Era precisa en los detalles, y a veces complicada para hacer que los demás entendieran sus términos de la materia. Pero aquello le alegraba. Salvo por la apariencia, Prunia no había cambiado nada.

– ¿Ahora si va a decirme como llegó a esa forma? – Cuestionó el rubio con una mira seria, realmente deseaba saber la razón.

– Estaba en mi lecho de muerte. Ya sabes, soy mayor que Impa. – Dijo como si no pasara nada, aunque había algo que no estaba aclarando y por ello Link insistió.

– A detalle…

La pequeña suspiró profundo y comenzó a contarle:

– Estaba moribunda, y se me ocurrió recrear la cámara de la resurrección. Pero algo salió mal, y comencé a decrecer hasta hace poco. Quedando en el estado de una niña de ocho años. ¿Contento? Ahora estoy creciendo de nuevo, así que el objetivo se logró, aunque esperaba quedarme joven por siempre. Parece que aún es difícil soñar con la inmortalidad.

– Somos seres mortales, ¿Qué pensabas hacer viviendo una y mil vidas?

– Crear… crear muchos inventos, darle explicación a la ciencia ancestral. Y para eso al menos requiero de doscientas vidas.

– ¡Que exagerada! – Link sonrió divertidamente, pero a la pequeña no le hizo gracia.

– La ciencia ancestral es complicada, ¡nada de reírse niñito! – advirtió la "niña" con una mueca y el ceño fruncido. En ese momento, tomó uno de sus brazos y le dio un pequeño pellizco.

– ¡Ya, ya! – Clamó el joven con un respingo – ¡Auch! – Link se llevó la mano hasta el brazo pellizcado y sobó delicadamente hasta calmar el dolor.

– Te inyecté algunas vacunas, seguramente las tuyas perdieron su efecto después de tantos años con vida, y también el santuario. Estás como si fueras nuevo, así que es mejor prevenir. Levántate y vamos a almorzar algo.

– Si – Pronunció el muchacho con una sonrisa – Me alegra verla con vida, Prunia.

– Y a mí me alegra que al fin te dignaras a despertar, campeón.

Ambos se sonrieron con complicidad. Esas bromas de echarse algo en cara. Caminaron hasta un tipo de plataforma y esta se movió hacia arriba, como un elevador.

Salieron frente a la misma mesa desordenada donde antes estaba "jugueteando" Prunia, y Simón los esperaba con un banquete sobre la mesa. A pesar de que este no era nada lujoso, sino bastante humilde, olía tan deliciosamente que Link no pudo evitar sentarse lo antes posible sobre la mesa.

– Nota: El sujeto revela tener las mismas costumbres voraces antes de su letargo. Es posible que esté en aumento debido a la falta de nutrientes durante cien años.

Link ya tenía pedazos de comida en la boca y observaba curiosamente a Prunia. – ¿Qué haces? – Cuestionó el muchacho, masticando los alimentos y luego tragándolos.

– Más notas. Eres el sujeto de estudio, ¿entiendes? Y ahora que sé que recuerdas todo, es mejor llevar un registro de ti. Aunque sea por este cortó periodo de tiempo, porque luego tienes trabajo que hacer.

Las bestias divinas, eso era, seguro. Cuando el almuerzo terminó, los tres se quedaron sentados en la mesa. Viéndose unos a otros. Prunia haciendo notas y Simón observando las notas de ella.

– ¿Qué sé supone que haré en las bestias? Es decir. La señora Impa me mando aquí para recuperar los módulos de la tableta. Y también para decirme que debo hacer concretamente al estar dentro de las bestias.

Prunia aclaró su voz y miró a Simón. Este corrió hasta la estantería y sacó un libro bastante grueso y pesado. Lo dejó frente a Prunia y Link, con un pequeño azotó debido a lo difícil que era sostenerlo.

– Eso es la ingeniería de las Bestias Divinas. Aquí hay un registro completo de Su Alteza sobre las bestias. Debes darle una pasada y mientras yo arreglaré la tableta, ¿de acuerdo?

A pesar de lo mucho que le costaba entender la tecnología ancestral y su funcionamiento, Link estudiaría arduamente lo que había en el libro. De repente sintió que el corazón le dio un vuelco. La letra de Zelda estaba ahí, plasmada, le recordaba sus buenos momentos con ella. Dio la vuelta a la primera página y había una carta, sujetada a una cintilla.

Prunia y Simón estaban alejados de él, ni se había dado cuenta cuando ya no estaban a su lado. Este tomó la carta y le dio la vuelta.

– Para… ¿mí? – Link abrió el sobre, estaba una pequeña carta con una fotografía.

" _Link, campeón de Hyrule_

 _Este eres tú, y has sido en el pasado. Aunque suene  
increíble has prevalecido en un letargo de cien años.  
Eres un Campeón, parte de los más valerosos guerreros  
que Hyrule haya tenido en su historia. _

_Disculpa que te pida esto, siendo una completa  
desconocida para ti, posiblemente, pero necesito de  
tu ayuda. Este mal que te lo pida así pero…_

 _Por favor, ayuda a que este reino deje de caerse  
en pedazos._

 _Sé que no los reconoces, pero ellos… son tus amigos,  
yo me incluyo… Sálvalos, por favor…_

– _Zelda_ "

Link rozó con una mano la pequeña fotografía que se tomó el día de su cumpleaños, del cumpleaños número diecisiete de Zelda, en Kakariko.

La princesa estaba junto a Link, Urbosa detrás de Zelda, Daruk detrás de ambos, Mipha al lado de la princesa y Revali, con una mala cara al lado de Link. Los seis sonreían, a pesar de que Revali no lo pareciera demasiado.

– Aun recuerdo esto – Se guardó la fotografía en su alforja y luego comenzó a leer lo relevante. Acerca del interior y mecanismo de las bestias.

No cabía en gozo de los maravillosos estudios que Zelda había empleado en las bestias. Explicaba desde la generación de tormentas de arena de Vah Naboris, pasando por la capacidad de sostenerse sobre el aire de Vah Medo, de soportar enormes temperaturas de Vah Rudania y su ser independiente sobre las demás, y finalmente, la incesante capacidad de generar un recurso indispensable para la vida: la generación de agua de Vah Ruto.

La forma en la que funcionaba constaba de un módulo principal, el cual tenía la capacidad de seguir órdenes mediante la tableta. Sólo bastaba con poner la tableta sobre el centro del módulo y así podía tomar el control de estas nuevamente. Pan comido. Tan fácil que le parecía un poco raro. Había un truco, es lo que presentía, pero no importaba nada. Link encontraría la manera de hacer que funcionara.

Al cabo de un par de horas, Prunia ya tenía lista la tableta, entregándosela a Link. – Arreglé las fallas en el funcionamiento de los módulos de viaje. Con este puedes acceder a una cámara, un diario de viaje, una enciclopedia y un organizador. Supongo que ahora sabes porque la princesa adoraba esto – Link soltó una pequeña sonrisa. Eso la verdad que era útil. Prunia continuó – Usa sabiamente esto. También está equipada con un rastreador, un mapa y un catalejo. Esto es oro para un aventurero, cuídalo como tal.

– Muchas gracias, Prunia. Hoy descansaré y luego voy a la región Zora, queda cerca – Link tomó imágenes de las partes más importantes del libro de las bestias.

– Eres más listo de lo que la gente cree. Mereces una oportunidad para demostrar que puedes cortejar a la princesa.

En cuanto escuchó las palabras de Prunia, que iban entre juego y como una verdad, Link echó a reír.

– Gracias, Prunia. Seguramente en cuanto la vea le diré que soy tan listo para tomar una imagen de la información.

– Nota: El sujeto de estudio parece haber perdido la vergüenza tras despertar del letargo.

– Supongo que al ver este Hyrule tan cambiado, no puedo evitar el pragmatismo.

El joven platicó con Prunia sobre demás hechos históricos suscitados por los acontecimientos del cataclismo. Sobre la valentía de la princesa Zelda al ir sola hacia el castillo, aunque antes había hecho una peregrinación de sitio en sitio, donde los guardianes habían tomado más posesión. Como los enfrentó ferozmente junto a una brigada de Sheikahs que cuidaban su espalda.

– Zelda es muy valiente. No esperaba menos – Dijo Link, dibujando una sonrisa orgullosa – Ahora me toca salvarla a ella.

– Así es. Y para eso necesitas un equipamiento digno, empezando por la espada que doblega a la oscuridad.

El muchacho sacó la túnica de campeón, que permanecía guardada en su alforja de viajero. Le enseño el relieve cuidadosamente bordado en la túnica y esta lo entendió de inmediato.

– Su Alteza sí que era ingeniosa. Pero esto es todo menos un mapa. Así que no te confíes – Dedujo Prunia con un aire misterioso – Parece como si tuviera escrito algo. Si es la ubicación de la espada, pero revuelta – acomodó sus lentes y tentó más el relieve – Como si fueran caminos diversos llevando a un solo punto de cohesión. ¿Impa te dijo algo acerca de esto?

– Si. La princesa pensaba ponerme a prueba, tal parece. – Dijo Link.

– Pues esta son las ubicaciones de las pruebas – Comentó Prunia sarcástica. Sin embargo, su sonrisa desapareció en cuanto notó algo – Un segundo… ¡Yo conozco esto! Es como un código – Prunia tomó la túnica y salió hacia el exterior.

– ¡Espera un segundo! – Gritó Link, siguiendo a la pequeña de cerca.

Extendió la prenda, mirando hacia la escasa luz del sol, pues comenzaba a notarse el crepúsculo, y entonces encontró algo extraño. – Lanayru… el monte… ¿El monte Lanayru? Mira, aquí hay lenguaje Sheikah, esto se interpreta como Monte Lanayru – Señaló el lugar donde se encontraba, justo debajo un primer camino en dirección al este – esto como poder y agua ¿qué significara? – Apuntó uno de sus pequeños dedos hacia el Noroeste – Además hay un emblema más, esto significa valor y tenacidad, justo hacia el medio en dirección al norte…

– ¡¿Sheikah antiguo?! – Dijo al tiempo que colocaba la palma de su mano sobre la frente – Esto jamás venía en dirección a mí. Todo el tiempo la intención de Zelda fue llevarme hasta ti – Comentó con una sonrisa divertida, y señaló a Prunia – Diosas… Princesa de Hyrule, es usted una mujer muy perspicaz.

– Ahora sólo resta adivinar a donde quería llevarte la princesa Zelda… – Dijo Prunia – Aunque no creo que esa sea mi tarea. Ya cumplí mi parte.

Link asintió con la cabeza suspiró profundamente. Ambos entraron, topándose con Simón que estaba arreglando un poco el desastre después de la comida. Link sacó los platos, y Prunia le ayudó. Salieron por la parte trasera del molino, al lado de la estantería con libros, y comenzaron a lavarlos, metiéndolos en una tina con agua y jabón. Luego llegó el turno de lavarlos.

Para la mañana del siguiente día, el joven rubio se dispuso a bajar para comprar algunos alimentos y quizá una prenda que le permitiera entrar en calor, ya que desde el molino podía apreciarse una enorme nube, que según Prunia, correspondía a una condena helada. Eso desde que el Cataclismo había azotado Hyrule, además de que el Otoño no era tampoco una estación especialmente cálida.

Aunque algo no andaba demasiado bien. La gente le miraba, extrañamente mucho más de lo que esperaba, y le hacían preguntas muy personales: "¿De dónde vienes? ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Cuántos años tienes?" esta última le hacía un tanto de mella. Era casi seguro que se le escapa decir "unos cien años" y con una sonrisa nerviosa. Por ello se limitó a sonreír coquetamente, sin responder a sus preguntas, salvo a decir que era un viajero. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera buena idea responder con su nombre.

* * *

Compró lo necesario para ir a su travesía. Enlistó a su amiga Epona y sus propias cosas. Y antes de ir a entrenar un poco para el día siguiente se dirigió hacia su antiguo hogar. Un tanto alejado de las casas nuevas de la Aldea.

Inhaló y exhaló profundamente. Caminó por el puentecillo de madera, que conectaba su casa con las demás alrededor.

De pronto pudo escuchar un extraño sonido. Como de algunos golpes. El muchacho se apresuró a revisar que sucedía, y se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa. Dos tipos martillaban los cimientos de su casa, a duras penas. Y otro más estaba ordenándoles la acción con una peculiar forma de hablar y expresarse. El muchacho corrió sobresaltado hasta llegar a la casa.

– ¡Paren! ¡Van a tirar mí casa! – Exigió el rubio, pero solo recibió de respuesta unas cuantas risas por parte de estos.

– Por supuesto, oigan chicos, ¿por qué no le hacemos caso al muchachito? – Rio jovial, aunque uno de ellos parecía creer que las palabras habían sido literales, hasta que empezó a reírse a la par de su compañero y "jefe"

– ¡Habló en serio! – Reclamó con enfado, pero estos le ignoraron por completo – ¡Hagan caso, idiotas!

En ese, instante el hombre que parecía al mando se dio media vuelta, quedando de frente a Link que mantenía una expresión severa.

– Mira, niño. Esta casa tiene abandonada más de cien años, y la gente del pueblo quiere que la demolemos para poder hacer otros proyectos. A menos que tengas un papel que diga que es tuya, o que la compres, esta casa va a ser tirada abajo.

– Y yo te digo que es mi casa. Si bien hace cien años que no pongo un… es decir, que mi sangre, mi familia, no ha puesto un pie en la casa. Aun así es de propiedad de los Wild, ¿entiendes? – Comentó el joven con una mirada amenazante.

El hombre hizo una señal con la mano. Los otros dos pararon el martilleo y luego este se acercó hasta el muchacho. – ¿Cómo te llamas?

Link tragó duro, sintiendo los nervios hasta la frente – Me llamo Link Wild.

El hombre le examino unos segundos – Si, lo pareces. Mi abuelo conoció a un hombre llamado Edmund Wild. Supongo que eres el bisnieto de Edmund.

– Si, Edmund Wild. Capitán de la Guardia real del antiguo Reino de Hyrule. _Más bien, su hijo_ – Pensó esto último con una sonrisa un poco forzada – Edmund "El lobo de montaña"

– ¡Sí! El guapísimo capitán de la guardia – Link frunció el ceño ante tal muestra de… ¿admiración? El hombre continuó hablando – Vaya, si no conociera las pinturas que hay de él y su familia, diría que te pareces mucho a su hijo. Aunque desgraciadamente no sé el nombre de este.

– Se llamaba Darbus. _Ah, ese nombre me gustaba mucho en mi juventud_ – Volvió a pensar el muchacho, esta vez con una cara risueña.

– De igual forma, respecto a las cláusulas del derecho a las propiedades en el reino de Hyrule. "Aquellas con más de cien años de abandono se convierten directamente en propiedades de una villa, un pueblo o una ciudad, y los habitantes de dichas comunidades podrán hacer de lo que sea sobre dicha propiedad" Así pues, los habitantes de Hatelia desean hacer espacios para construcciones nuevas sobre esta propiedad. Ya no le pertenece a la familia Wild, lastimosamente.

– ¡Es una idiotez! No siguen las reglas del reino, salvo aquellas que generan un beneficio económico. Son todos unos avariciosos – Respondió el joven con una enorme decepción – Si no regresaron fue por poner sus servicios a la corona. No sé cómo pueden quitarle la casa a una persona que vivió toda su vida ahí – El hombre alzo una ceja por lo dicho, Link suspiró hondo guardando un poco la calma – me refiero a mis ancestros. Creo en los espíritus, estoy seguro de que están muy enfadados por eso.

El hombre sonrío, pero ya no burlonamente. Se acercó hasta el rubio y le tomó un hombro – Muy bien, la única forma de devolver la custodia de esta casa a tu familia, es comprarla, muchacho. Sin embargo esto te costará alrededor de **cincuenta mil rupias** ¿qué me dices?

– Por ahora no tengo demasiado, pero si solo así podré recuperarla, acepto hacerlo. ¿Podrá esperarme al menos un año?

– ¡Miren al niño que nació en cuna de oro! Me gusta tu determinación, te hare un trato de amigo. Tráeme treinta montones de leña y a cambio la casa quedará en tres mil rupias ¿qué dices?

– ¡Qué es un avaricioso! Pero acepto su propuesta. Aunque como dije antes, habrá que esperarme un poco ¿le parece bien? Ahora mismo hay algo muy importante que tengo pendiente.

– Mientras cumplas la promesa, aquí me quedo esperando – el hombre se sentó al lado de una cacerola y cerró los ojos, como disfrutando de viento otoñal.

– Los Wild siempre cumplimos las promesas… _todas_ – lo último lo dijo pensando en Zelda – Lo veo en un año, señor.

– Y yo a ti, jovencito. Llámame Karud, cariño.

Link se despidió con la mano, montó en Epona y se dirigió de nuevo a Kakariko. Ahí encontraría un camino que le ayudaría a llegar más fácil hacia el monte Lanayru…

...

Espero no tardar en la siguiente actualización, así que por favor, perdonen si pasa. :') Shirayuki se va.


End file.
